Hanging on for Hope
by aynechan
Summary: Everything is messed up after Syaoran did a mistake. There were misunderstandings here and there and Sakura is affected with them. Will these misunderstandings clear up soon enough?
1. Prologue

**HANGING ON FOR HOPE**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hi everyone! Yes, yes… I know that I'm still not done with Country Roads… But this story came into my mind as I was lying down in front of my computer… This is actually based on a true story… Well… Some parts of it… Maybe a few chapters will be, but the succeeding may not be anymore… Anyway, just read through and have fun…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. This story is based on a true story.

o ------------------ o

**SUMMARY: **Syaoran, not knowing that Sakura has feelings for him, shows that he has feelings for her closest friend in their college, Resha. Does Syaoran really like Resha or is he just using her to get to Sakura? Will Sakura have a chance?

o ------------------ o

**CHAPTER ONE: PROLOGUE **

o ------------------ o

Only a computer monitor gave light to a dark room and ear deafening quiet. It was already past six in the evening and it was a day before Christmas Eve. Kinomoto Sakura was lying in front of her computer which was beside her bed, hugging a care bear that was given to her by her friend. She had been watching her favorite TV series before she had lain down to think.

"Why…" she asked herself as she was staring at the ceiling.

She had been thinking about a lot of things since the time that she got back home for the holidays. She is now a college student and she resides in a dormitory near her school so as not to be late all the time; though it still doesn't seem to work.

Ever since that time that she got a crush on the infamous Li Syaoran, which happened to be the most childish person she had ever met and happened to be in most of her classes, she had been like this a lot, thinking that is. Just lying down on her bed when she's bored, hugging her favorite stuffed toy and just stares out, probably thinking.

Kinomoto Sakura, an eighteen year-old teenager, majors in Multimedia under the College of Arts and Sciences in Tokyo University. Due to her course, she hadn't had enough sleep for the past weeks especially that it was already nearing their project deadlines around two weeks ago. The week after, it was time for their exams.

Her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo, was in the same school, though she had a different course. Although she was also under the College of Arts and Sciences and was majoring in the line of Interior Design, Tomoyo had her own projects to finish causing both of them not to see each other for the past how many weeks.

Even though she had wanted to tell Tomoyo about what she feels, she just can't seem to find the time to. Right now, they won't been seeing each other, not until after Christmas cause she and her family were going on an out of town trip together with Tomoyo's family.

"With everything that you've done… You had me hoping…" Sakura said once again as she rolled over her bed, now facing the foot of her bed.

It was yet another Christmas for everyone. But this Christmas, no one seemed to have the Christmas spirit in them. It was like it's just a normal and ordinary day that would pass by, nothing else. For Sakura, it was the loneliest Christmas that she's ever had. Not only that she doesn't have the spirit with her, she also feels like something was missing. Even though it's only been a few weeks ago that she was last seen with her classmates in college, she had already missed them.

o ------------------ o

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **So, that's it for the prologue… I hope you guys like the story… I'm working on the second chapter as of now… I still don't know when I can continue with Country Roads… But that story will not be deleted. I **WILL **continue it.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated...


	2. First Encounter

**HANGING ON FOR HOPE**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Yup… The next chapter is up! Hahaha… This is the fastest update that I've done…! I've got so many things to put in this story since it is based on a true story… Some of the parts are not part of the true story… I just placed them to make some twists in the story. But the main concept is almost on the true story… smile

Thanks to Musette Fujiwara for reviewing on the first chapter immediately after upload… smile

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. This story is based on a true story.

o ------------------ o

**CHAPTER TWO: FRIST ENCOUNTER**

o ------------------ o

It was another ordinary day that day when Sakura was walking around the campus, going to her class. As she entered the classroom, she was greeted with a few people who were already inside the room.

"Good afternoon Sakura-chan!" Resha greeted from her terminal. It was a computer laboratory. Yup, that's their classroom for this particular class. In this computer laboratory, the computers are grouped into four terminals per spot. There are a total of twenty terminals inside the room, yet the room is so small.

Resha is Sakura's friend in their course. They were blockmates, which mean your first class in college, and they've been friends since then. For every project, they were inseparable except when it's count offs. This term, they were together on all their classes. This day was an excuse for both of them because Resha didn't attend any of their morning classes.

"Good afternoon Resha-chan!" Sakura greeted back with a smile as she placed her things on her terminal and seated herself down. "Who's going to report today?" she asked her.

"I think it's going to be Flash today…" Resha replied looking back at Sakura before going back to her terminal.

Sakura replied with an "oh" and bent down to open her machine. She then logged in and started to browse through the net as she waited for their professor. Syaoran and Eriol were already there in the main computer preparing their report.

A few minutes later, their professor Ms. Tsujimoto had arrived and they had started their class.

Syaoran had introduced the program, together with a few more terms and the history, and Eriol was the one who taught the main program while Syaoran roamed around the room checking if we got what Eriol was teaching up front.

By the time that they were tasked to open the program, Syaoran passed by Sakura's terminal. Then he teased, "Hey…! You don't need that anymore… You're already good at it…"

She then looked at him and said, "I'm not THAT good…" Yeah, she did know a few basics since their project the previous term was made from pure flash. But she wasn't THAT good at it like she said.

After a few more tutorials from Eriol, Sakura found herself not being able to follow anymore. She had accidentally done something that caused the tween not to respond. She had asked Resha why it was like that since she was her groupmate the past term on their project. As she was asking her, Syaoran saw them and he immediately approached Sakura.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Sakura then said that she had a broken line instead of having a straight line pointing to the end of the animation. "Did you change the tween options?" he asked her once again.

"Yeah." Sakura replied.

"Did you make the object a symbol?" he asked once again.

Sakura answered a no. Then he reached for the mouse that was on Sakura's right and tried to fix the problem.

That was when she felt it. While Syaoran was trying to fix her problem, she had felt like her face was going to burst because it was so hot. She had no idea why and she had never felt this before.

**------------------ SAKURA'S POV**

I do not know what this feeling is… It's like I was going to burst because I was too hot or something… I don't know… And somehow, my heart started to beat faster. It's the first time that I felt this and that happened to me… Do I like him?

Ms. Tsujimoto then found Syaoran on my terminal using the computer. She then suggested that maybe I did make the object a symbol. Syaoran looked at my object once again. And yeah, I did make it a symbol. Accidentally! Like I wanted to do it on purpose…

After Syaoran broke apart my symbol to bring it back to an object, he once again continued to roam around our small classroom.

I noticed just now… Syaoran roamed around the classroom but he was rarely on the other grouped terminals. He was mostly by our terminals, mine, Resha, Oriha, and Klart's.

By the time that Eriol was teaching us how to animate text, he asked us to type down anything through the text tool. I typed down my name since I didn't know what to type.

"Kinomoto Sakura"

Then, I saw him again beside my terminal. He then commented, "Sakura as in cherry blossoms?"

"Yup… Why?" I said.

"Nothing… Nice name…" he said again.

Resha, who was beside me, then said, "Syaoran… You're terrible you know… You don't even know her name…??"

"I do… I just wanted to ask…" he replied.

Then Klart suddenly commented on what he had replied to Resha. "If I know, you're just trying to make a move…"

Syaoran then replied to his comment, "You're ridiculous Klart…"

Okay… So I'm not quite sure about what they were talking about but I just stayed quiet and listened to their conversation.

After that weird conversation, I didn't have enough problems with what we were doing so I was able to follow smoothly. It was when he had once again arrived at my terminal that he had commented on what I was doing.

"That's wrong! You have to follow what he's doing…" he said.

The truth is, that's not true… You don't really have to follow exactly what is being shown in the screen… Just as you get the concept. "Eee… What about Resha…?" I pointed out. She wasn't following what is shown in the screen as well… I don't think anyone is… I don't think she's even paying attention to Eriol… I think she was trying to do the bouncing ball that Eriol had shown earlier.

"She knows what she's doing… She's already a professional at it…" he commented. Okay… I wasn't offended there… Truth!

I just ignored him then and continued on what Eriol was teaching.

------------------

That class was our last. We had all separated our ways. Syaoran and Eriol had gone on their separate ways; me, Resha and Oriha went back to my dormitory. Oriha visited a friend of hers that was also in my dormitory and Resha on the other hand was being picked up by her driver there.

I still don't know what that was a while ago… Maybe I've begun to move on after Yuri… It has been almost a year. Just another month more and I've been single for a year.

It still wasn't hectic week so Tomoyo and I still had some time to talk. She is my roommate after all. When it comes to our second to the last week of the term, even though we are roommates, we rarely see each other cause we both have projects to finish so we eat on our own terms. When that time comes, it's like we don't even know each other.

When I arrived at the dorm, Tomoyo was still out. She has a class up until around 5 in the afternoon so I'm alone up until then. As I entered the room, I kicked off my shoes and wore my slippers and went to the kitchen by my left and got a glass of water. After washing it, I walked straight to the living room which is across the kitchen and fixed my mess before Tomoyo arrived and lectured me again about my mess in the living room. Then I walked into my room, which is the second door from the living room, and closed the door, opened the monitor of my computer and started to browse the net, again.

I grew tired eventually and closed my monitor and lied down on my bed hugging the nearest stuffed toy that I can reach. My bed is full of stuffed toys, mind you. My room is just small… Just enough to fit a singles bed, a computer table – standing a computer that's complete with scanner, printer, central processing unit (CPU for short), monitor, speakers with subwoofers, and a paper stack – a bookshelf, a desk and a closet just enough for my clothes.

I once again stared at the ceiling, waiting for Tomoyo.

**------------------ NORMAL POV**

It was already eight in the evening and Sakura was still inside her room. While she was staring at her ceiling, probably thinking about today's events, she fell asleep.

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo said as she softly knocked on Sakura's door. She'd been wondering whether her cousin is already home since four. She got home early cause their professor didn't show up for class. She did notice that Sakura's shoes were there, by maybe she just used another pair of shoes to go to school since they didn't have any uniform, and they just follow a few dress code rules.

It's late, Tomoyo was hungry and she wanted to check if Sakura really is home or not. She opened her door to see Sakura sleeping on her bed, hugging her Mokona doll. Slowly, she walked over to Sakura, sat beside her and shook her slowly, "Sakura-chan… Wake up…"

A miracle had happened, Sakura responded that same time. "Tomoyo-chan…?" she asked turning around to see Tomoyo and the light that she had opened.

"Ohayo…" Tomoyo said cheerfully.

Sakura sat up slowly as she asked, "What time is it…?"

"It's already eight and I'm starving. Come on… Let's eat…" Tomoyo responded. Then she stood up from the bed and continued, "I already prepared dinner so get ready to wash the dishes." Tomoyo said happily.

Unfortunately for Tomoyo, Sakura gets hungry easily and cooks the meals almost everyday. Since Sakura did the cooking, Tomoyo does the cleaning, which she hates when it comes to dishes. Today, it was the opposite since Sakura fell asleep.

From the bed, Sakura sloppily walked towards the kitchen dragging poor Mokona from his ears. "What's for dinner Tom…?" she asked sleepily as she entered the kitchen, still dragging Mokona.

"Just see for yourself… Sakura… Aren't you careful about that stuffed toy since it's white…?" Tomoyo asked seeing that Sakura was dragging Mokona.

Sakura then looked at what she was holding with her left hand. Her eyes then grew as she noticed that she was indeed holding Mokona and not her other non-white stuffed toys. "Wah! It's all dirty…" she said, and then she pouted. That had been her habit since she started to have stuffed toys with long ears.

As she was trying to get her stuffed toy clean, she sat down on the nearest chair that she can find. Then she placed her stuffed toy on the counter and started to get some food.

As they were eating, Sakura had mentioned her first encounter with Syaoran. Actually, it wasn't their REAL first encounter. They've been passing by each other before. It was really just now that Syaoran had talked to her and was her classmate. Before, she had already seen Syaoran in the corridors of their building.

"I think you're starting to move on, Sakura…" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah… But that really was something weird, you know… I still can't describe it… I've been thinking about it since I got home, maybe the reason why I fell asleep…" Sakura replied.

After she could talk, Tomoyo first drank some water. Then she replied to her, "Give it a chance Sakura. Who knows, you may like him… You just don't realize it…"

"Yeah… I guess…"

That was their last words until they both stood up and Sakura had started the cleaning.

After Sakura finished cleaning the kitchen, she headed for her room where she found Tomoyo sitting at her bed. It's as if she wanted to tell her something, something important.

"So… What's up?" Sakura asked as she sat at her computer chair and opened her monitor again.

"Sakura… Do you know any Hiiragizawa Eriol…?" Tomoyo asked bluntly.

Sakura was getting her pen tablet at that time when Tomoyo mentioned Eriol's name. And. She almost dropped the tablet. "Tomoyo… Don't scare me like that… Why… What's up with Eriol…?" she asked.

"Oh nothing… He just approached me a while ago…" Tomoyo said as she was starting to blush.

"Oh my gawd Tomoyo… Don't tell me you like him…" Sakura asked before she could stand up and plug her tablet.

"Why…? Is something wrong with him…? I heard that you're his classmate in around three or four of your classes…" Tomoyo said.

When Sakura stood up as she went to the back of her CPU to plug her tablet, she sat down at her computer chair again and stared at Tomoyo. "Yeah… He is my classmate… Well… I can say that he's fine… I don't know him that good yet but he and I are of the same specialization… Scratch my comment then… So, you like him don't you…?" Sakura asked with an evil smile plastered on her face and one of her eye brows were up.

"I-I-I-I… I don't know… But it is a different feeling… Like what you said a while ago about this Li person…"

"By the way… Did I mention that Hiiragizawa and Li are friends and are almost inseparable, almost like me and Resha, when it comes to projects…" Sakura said.

"Ohh…" Tomoyo said. Then she exclaimed after a few seconds of silence, "Oh my gawd Sakura!"

"Gawd Tomoyo… Don't scare me…! What is it?" Sakura asked almost immediately as she was surprised by Tomoyo who suddenly exclaimed and grabbed her arm.

"I just thought of an idea…!" She said as her eyes were sparkling.

o ------------------ o

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **That's it for the second chapter… I hope that you guys like it… Reviews are appreciated… smile


	3. Lonely

**HANGING ON FOR HOPE**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Next chapter is up! I cannot believe that I'm updating this more often than Country Roads! I'm so in a writers block for that story… I don't know how to continue it… But I will find a way… (smile)

This part of the story is not based on a true story. Only some parts... (grin)

Anyway I would like to thank the following who reviewed the previous chapter:  
o- Musette Fujiwara  
o- 2 OVERLY obsessed  
o- dbzgtfan2004

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. This story is based on a true story.

o ------------------ o

**CHAPTER THREE: LONELY**

o ------------------ o

The next day was already the day of Christmas Eve. Sakura miraculously woke up a bit early than usual; awakened by the rays of the sun that shined to her eyes that morning. Upon opening her eyes, she reached out to her monitor and opened it.

That night, she had slept a bit way too late than her usual. She had played her emulator all throughout the night, wanting to forget all her worries. Unfortunately for her, it was hard to forget about all her problems.

As her monitor cleared up, she scratched her eyes adjusting them to the light that was still on her eyes. Not used to the surroundings, she had to stare at all her things for a while.

She arrived just last night for their Winter Holidays. After plugging and turning her computer on, she had immediately propped her self down on the bed, thinking. A hours later, she had played her "useless but fun games", which she had labeled so as not to get mixed to the games that she usually played.

As she played that night, Eriol and Syaoran had messaged her both, asking her why she had that look in her face yesterday morning. Before Sakura left the dorm yesterday, she bumped into Syaoran and Eriol who also rented a room in their dormitory. Only, they were in a different floor. They said they were off for the mall to attend their last minute shopping.

They couldn't ask her last night when she had left her computer opened because she had a busy status cause she didn't feel like talking to anyone, especially Syaoran.

littlewolf07: you alright…?  
cherry.blossom: huh…? Why wouldn't I be alright?  
littlewolf07: when we bumped into you yesterday, you looked down…  
cherry.blossom: ohh…  
cherry.blossom: well… let's just say that even though it's already Christmas eve later, I still don't have the Christmas spirit in me…  
littlewolf07: aww…  
littlewolf07: tsk tsk  
littlewolf07: that's bad…!  
littlewolf07: why don't you have it…?  
cherry.blossom: hehe…  
cherry.blossom: I don't know either…  
cherry.blossom: maybe because I'm still way too stressed…  
littlewolf07: from school…?  
cherry.blossom: I guess…  
littlewolf07: try not to think about it…  
littlewolf07: it's the holidays!  
littlewolf07: have fun:D  
cherry.blossom: I know… I just don't know how to cause, again, I still don't have any Christmas spirit…  
littlewolf07: just try to relax yourself… You'll get it soon… :)

Sakura then didn't know how to reply. She still wanted to talk to him, but something bothered her that she just had to stop typing.

She had minimized Syaoran's window and tried to find something interesting to do other than talk to him.

A few minutes after looking for something to do, with no avail, she had once again laid down on her bed, in front of her computer, staring at the ceiling, thinking.

"Syaoran…" she whispered to herself.

**------------------ BEFORE **------------------

Sakura and Tomoyo were both inside Sakura's room, talking about Tomoyo's "plan" to get Syaoran to be with Sakura. Sakura was multi-tasking as Tomoyo was telling her on what she had planed to do. Tomoyo was just sitting at Sakura's bed while Sakura roamed around the room, fixing it.

"After a while, Eriol and I would talk and be with each other more, right…?" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah… So?"

"Once he introduces me to this Li person, I'm going to invite them here!"

"TOMOYO!" Sakura exclaimed nearly dropping her stack of CDs that she was supposed to place neatly on her CD rack. "Do that and you'll never get to use the stove anymore…"

"Aww… Come on Sakura!" she whined. It was so rare for Tomoyo to whine and beg to Sakura. Usually, when she does that, she has other plans in mind. Either that or she wants something really bad.

Sakura was putting her CDs one by one in her CD rack. She was neatly organizing them alphabetically and by the use of the CD cause she didn't want to get everything mixed up seeing that she needed a lot of programs. "No way Tomoyo. I just want everything to go on as they are. Invite him if you want. But I will not let that get in the way of our friendship. I mean, it's not like he'll like me once he sees where I live or that his best friend is dating my cousin and best friend…" Sakura said.

"I know, I know… But you will allow me to do that, right?" Tomoyo said with stars back in her eyes.

Sighing in defeat, Sakura then said, "Fine, fine… But if I notice that you are up to no good, you are never touching the stove and that I will make sure that you wash a lot, and I mean A LOT of dishes." She knew that Tomoyo hated that.

Satisfied with Sakura's response, Tomoyo stood up and walked towards Sakura with a smile plastered on her face. "Deal!"

------------------

It was another school day for all of them. Sakura had rushed to her first class cause she had accidentally woke up late. Yeah… She's used to waking up alone now… And she rarely got late on her first year of school. It was just this year that she started to be late again.

When Sakura silently opened the door of her classroom, she sat at the very corner seat that was near the door. They're already college so they didn't have any seat plan anymore. A few minutes after her came in Resha.

After twenty minutes of torture that they didn't have anything decent to do, the subject finally ended. They left the room after gathering all their "bored things" and placed them inside their bags. Yup, they have what they call their "bored things" which they pull out when they are bored. Sakura loved to scribble down almost anything whenever she's bored so she pulls out a drawing pad, a pencil and an eraser. Resha, on the other hand, had the habit of making up quotes or poems which she just developed recently, so she pulls out a pen and a small notebook.

Both of them had to run to their next class cause they only had five minutes of break in between their classes. Their next class was on the other side of the building, plus their teacher had dismissed them late.

Once they had got there, they walked over to their friends who shared the same specialization as them. There, Syaoran and Eriol sat near them since they were usually the ones together with Oriha.

**------------------ SAKURA'S POV**

When we got into our classroom and still had a few more minutes left, Resha and I walked over to Syaoran, Eriol, Oriha and the others who were at the corner of the room, opposite of the door. Resha sat beside Syaoran, which really were we sat, Eriol was beside Syaoran and near the window. I was in front of Syaoran and Oriha was in front of Eriol. The others were scattered at the back. That was our usual spot even though we didn't have any seat plans.

As soon as I took my seat beside Oriha and Resha beside Syaoran, Syaoran had started to tease her. Yes… It was like they were flirting. Here I go again. I have this feeling that I cannot totally understand! Can some one call the paramedic and get me out of here? I think I'm suffocating!

Of course that was a joke…

Even though it was hard to watch Syaoran and Resha as they "flirted" cause I was in front of Syaoran and it was way too hard to look back, I listened, watched and laughed with all of them. As I was looking at them, I saw how perfect they were for each other. I can't help but be jealous. I keep this feeling inside me, not until I can burst it out to Tomoyo… Come to think of it, I don't even know if I can say this feeling to Tomoyo…

------------------

That night, I had once again lain down on my bed. This has become a habit, don't you think… I didn't have anything to do. I was still way too lazy to do any school work. I'll do those tomorrow. I have LOTS of time tomorrow. For now, I mourn.

To tell you the truth, I don't even know when made me so depressed. I don't even think that this is about the Resha – Syaoran problem because I don't even think about it. I just lay down there, hug the nearest stuffed toy and stare at the ceiling.

**------------------ NORMAL POV **

It was dark when Tomoyo arrived. She had once again thought that Sakura wasn't around. But when she saw her shoes there and her slippers gone, even though it's usually just lying around the living room and not the usual shoe rack, she knew that she was once again inside her room either thinking, using the computer, or sleeping.

Opening her room, Tomoyo saw the computer monitor opened but no Sakura in front of the computer. She then took a glance at her bed and saw her sleeping once again. She tried to wake her up like she did the other night when she had caught Sakura asleep.

"Ne, ne Sakrua-chan… Wake up…" Tomoyo said.

Adjusting her eyes to the light that Tomoyo opened, Sakura used her right arm to cover her eyes. "Tomoyo-chan…? What time is it…?" she asked.

"It's seven Sakura… It's time to eat… Though I haven't cooked yet… Can you cook for me…? I have my hands full tonight…" she said with a smile.

Sakura sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. "Sure thing… Just let me adjust my eyes to the light before I get out…" she replied. Though she had agreed to cook, she didn't have any idea to why she has her hands full today when she told her just yesterday that she won't be doing anything today. Maybe something was up…

"Ok then…" Tomoyo said before she stood up. Before she left the room and while she was holding the door knob, she said to Sakura with a smile, "I have a few visitors by the way. Better fix yourself…"

Sloppily, Sakura stood up and didn't bother to fix up. She was even dragging poor Mokona by his the ears as she got out of her room. When she saw the people in the living room, she noticed that Eriol was there. Walking a bit more forward to the living room, she heard Syaoran's voice. Her droopy eyes suddenly grew wide after a few minutes. She needed time to register that Syaoran was there before she could react to the situation. Hey, she just woke up, didn't she…? Upon seeing Syaoran, she immediately ran to her room and called on Tomoyo from her door.

"Tomoyo!!" she yelled.

After around three minutes, Tomoyo walked towards Sakura's room where her head was popped out of the door and her body was inside the room. "What are they doing here…?" she asked.

"I invited them… Wasn't that part of our deal…?" Tomoyo said with a satisfied smile. This was how she wanted things to happen. Sakura not knowing that they were here and that she would be the one to cook the dinner.

"T-Tomoyo-chan hidoi!" Sakura said before she closed the door leaving Tomoyo outside, still with her satisfied smile.

She then returned to the living room to entertain Eriol and Syaoran who were sitting at the couch looking at who Tomoyo was talking to even though the sound of her voice was quite familiar to Syaoran, he can't seem to point out who that person is. "Sorry about that… My… Um… Roommate just wanted to tell me something in private." She said smiling at Eriol who smiled back at her. Of course, he had a say in this invite.

A few minutes later, Sakura walked out of her room. She was wearing a blue shirt that she wore to school that day. Before she went inside her room a while ago, she changed her pants to her bottom pajamas. Now, she was wearing a pair of shorts and a pair of flip-flops, her hair was tied up and she had freshened up her face.

Quietly, she closed the door of her room and walked towards the kitchen, nervous.

**------------------ SAKURA'S POV**

I so cannot believe this! Syaoran is in my place! Mine and Tomoyo's that is… But I still live here! Urgh! Tomoyo's so dead when they leave. She could have at least warned me about this… Besides, I didn't know that she and Eriol would become that close that fast…

So yeah, I walked towards the kitchen, taking a peek at the living room for a while and tried to look surprised when I saw them. "Eriol! Syaoran! What are you guys doing here?"

"Hey there Sakura!" Syaoran replied with a smile as he and Eriol both stood up; Tomoyo did as well.

I tired to hide my excitement at that point. I just smiled at them and said, "Hey there…" then I walked straight into the kitchen that was adjacent to our living room.

**------------------ NORMAL POV**

"I didn't know you lived here with Tomoyo..." Syaoran said as he walked into the kitchen with Sakura leaving Eriol and Tomoyo at the living room.

Sakura walked around the room looking for the ingredients that she'd need. Actually, to tell you the truth, she doesn't know what to cook… "Yeah? Well, I didn't know Eriol would know Tomoyo for that matter…" she replied, still moving around the room.

Syaoran stopped walking around with her and sat by the counter, just watched her walk around. "Well, I've known that for quite a time already, actually… What are you looking for anyway? May I help?" he asked.

Taking out a sachet of Cream of Mushroom soup from one of their cabinets, and two eggs from the fridge, Sakura placed them all in the counter near the stove. Then she opened another set of cabinets looking for their cooking utensils. "You know, it's quite obvious that you don't cook here…" Syaoran said, still staring at Sakura who looked like she was in trouble or something.

"Huh…? No, I cook when I want to… I just seemed to have placed the cooking utensils in the wrong place the last time I cleaned." Sakura replied, glaring at Tomoyo from the corner of her eyes. In fact, Sakura was the one who cleaned the dishes last night. She was just in a panic that she didn't know where to go and what to do first. It was her first time to cook for anyone else other than herself and Tomoyo. She didn't cook at home cause usually Touya did the job. She just cleaned.

Syaoarn then stood up and opened one cabinet that she hasn't opened yet. Tadah, there's the cooking utensils. Sakura then looked at him, got the utensils and sent him to sit back down. "You stay there. I do the cooking. You don't cook here cause you are a guest." Sakura said.

"Is that some kind of a rule you got here?" he asked before he could touch the rice and cleaned it through the faucet.

"Yes so will you please stop doing that because I'll do it after I cook this soup!" Sakura said as she placed the utensil in the stove after putting the right amount of water, the contents of the sachet, and the two eggs, and stirred the contents.

As if he was deaf, Syaoran didn't stop cleaning the rice until it was his third wash and had finally placed the aluminum into the rice cooker and plugged it. "Syaoran!" Sakura said. It was only then that she realized that he didn't follow her.

Syaoran then grabbed the spatula from Sakura and said, "I'll finish this, you do the rest."

**------------------ SAKURA'S POV**

Unbelievable! He's ordering me around, in my own place! "Syaoran!" I said back as I tried to get the spatula back from him.

He was too strong for me. I backed out a few minutes later in defeat and finished the other dish, corn beef. "Sorry this is all that we have right now. We haven't gone to the groceries since who knows when." I said.

"You know… I don't think corn beef and this soup of yours matches. When does this cook by the way?" he said.

I pretended to look angry and said, "If you don't like it then get out of here and eat at your place… I'm sure you'd have a better meal there than here…" then I grabbed the spatula from him.

He then stood beside me with his right index finger rubbing his chin, "Hmm… Yeah… I would have a better meal there. But why miss the fun of cooking when I can't do it there…?" he said with a smile as if teasing me; well, he really is teasing me... Then he now walked straight to get the frying pan, got the chopping board that was full of the things that I have chopped; garlic, onion, and tomatoes.

I know that I'm already pissed of by his actions… But somehow, he still made me feel good. Good in a way that I haven't had anyone to fight with like that since I got into college. I missed Touya so much… "Argh… Suit yourself. But don't blame me if you got anything on your clothes." I said as I closed the fire on my part of the stove.

**------------------ ERIOL AND TOMOYO**

"Argh… Suit yourself. But don't blame me if you got anything on your clothes." Sakura said as she closed the flame on the stove, stirred the soup a bit more before she carried it over to the counter where the plates are fixed.

Tomoyo and Eriol both enjoyed themselves watching them as if they were watching a television show. "They look too perfect for each other." Tomoyo said as she leaned over at Eriol's shoulder.

"Too perfect." Eriol commented as well. "They look like married couples who fight over whose going to cook…" Eriol continued which made both of them chuckle.

**------------------ NORMAL POV**

A few minutes later, Sakura and Syaoran finally finished cooking even though it was against Sakura will for Syaoran to cook; she was happy though, smiling deep inside.

**------------------ PRESENT ------------------**

"Sakura, wake up… It's time…" Fujitaka called softly from outside his only daughter's room.

Miraculously, Sakura woke up almost immediately. She stood up, picked up her clothes from her closet and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. It was time for them to go to the shrine. It was only her and Fujitaka this eve. Her mother, you ask? She already died a few years after Sakura was born. She barely remembered her since she was only about 2 and a half years of age at that time.

Boyfriend? She didn't have one. She just broke up with her boyfriend around a year ago due to her own reasons. He was a jerk. That's the only thing that she could say.

Christmas eve is supposed to be a night for couples. Yet, where's the couple here? Most are at Tokyo waiting for the countdown. Syaoran is with Resha tonight, at the shrine where they had a little countdown as well. He had asked her out the day they got their grades. And of course, if you are dating a girl you would have to be with her during Christmas eve. And they are. Sadly, Sakura knew about it. Resha told her about it before she took the bus home that day.

It was a white Christmas, snow was falling from the sky. A good night to be with the person you love.

Sakura and Fujitaka were on their way to the shrine that night a few minutes after they took their dinner. Touya wasn't with them cause he had his own relationship. That night, Sakura was wearing an emerald green skirt that flowed until her knees and a white spaghetti blouse and another jacket on so she won't get cold.

Walking around the shrine alone after Fujitaka and Sakura had paid their respect, Sakura found herself out of the picture since she was the only one alone. Her father had gone home because he wasn't feeling good. He had insisted that Sakura would stay and wait until the eve.

She still had around twenty minutes before the countdown would end and it was Christmas day. She roamed around the place, looking for a solitude place for herself since most of the place was full of couples.

After ten minutes of searching and going through that crowd, Sakura found herself a spot. It was under a tree that was facing a small lake. It would be so nice to go here in spring for the scenery wouldn't be white, but green and there would surely be flowers.

She leaned against the trunk of the tree and stared out. "I wish I was with t he person I love right now… This isn't the Christmas that I wanted." She told herself and bowed down.

In her solitude place, she could still see the couples clearly, even their faces.

"TEN!" everyone yelled as they were looking at the wide screen.

"NINE!"

"EIGHT!"

"SEVEN!"

"SIX!"

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" everyone yelled from the crowd.

"Merry Christmas…" she said as she was staring at the sky. A few seconds later, Sakura starred at the couples who were happily together with their partner. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she saw a very familiar couple by the front. The guy had auburn colored hair that was messy and the girl had jet black hair that flowed to her waist. Since she wasn't that far, she could see that the guy's left arm was around the girl's shoulders.

"Syaoran……" she mumbled softly. Then she continued, "and Resha…"

o ------------------ o

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **That's it for the third chapter… I hope that you guys liked it… Reviews are appreciated… (smile)


	4. A Dream?

**HANGING ON FOR HOPE**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Chapter four is up! And guess what had happened… (grin) Just read on… (smile) This chapter is made up and not part of the true story part of the story… did you understand that phrase…? Was it jumbled up…? (sweatdrop)

Anyway I would like to thank the following who reviewed the previous chapter:  
o- xoxo-aishteruze

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. This story is based on a true story.

o ------------------ o

**CHAPTER FOUR: A DREAM?**

o ------------------ o

Snow was falling from the sky; couples were together having fun as they celebrated Christmas Eve with their loved ones. The wind suddenly blows through, almost freezing anyone who wasn't wearing anything that can prevent them from the cold.

It is such a lovely night at Tomoeda, Japan. Sadly, someone felt like she was never loved at all. Not that her father and her brother didn't love her, it was just something that she felt personally. Something that she thought she could escape for the season since she is not with them, the people who made her feel depression.

Christmas season is a break for everyone, especially to those who are so much stressed because of their school work, or even their work. For Sakura, it is also a break from all the supposed to be depressions that other people from school give you. But this Christmas season is an exception for her because she still felt it, she still saw them, she was still with them. Unfortunately for her, they saw her. What a nice time to be seen. Christmas Eve plus alone doesn't actually make a good combination.

A few minutes after really registering that Syaoran was there with Resha at a shrine that was so far from where those two originally lived, Sakura started to walk, taking another round trip of the shrine, paying her respects one more time before she left.

"Sakura?" a girl called out as Sakura was walking out of the shrine. She had somehow wanted to disappear at that point, or hoped that there was another Sakura near her. She looked around, no one was there except for her and who ever that was calling her. She knew who called her, but she was still hoping.

Thinking that she'll dread what she'll do, Sakura just left it behind and turned around only to find Resha and Syaoran. "Resha? Syaoran? What are you guys doing here…?" she asked trying to hide her sadness along with trying to fight back her tears.

"We're not supposed to meet with you till tomorrow, but since you're here, might as well tell you the truth. The truth is, we were supposed to come and visit you, us and the others, since you're the only that doesn't live in the city. You know, taking a road trip and taking a tour as well." Resha started. "But then something came up and we had to come here earlier. The others couldn't come earlier so Syaoran and I came in earlier." She finished.

"We were supposed to surprise you but we didn't know that you came to this shrine during Christmas Eve." Syaoran said.

Okay, that sure was something she didn't expect. Especially from the people that were rarely with her. "Surprise…?" they both said in unison.

Even though she was depressed and still sad, she found it quite amusing to see that her batchmates slash friends making some effort and wanted to surprise her by visiting her. "So, where do you guys stay…? When do the others come?" she asked as she started walking. Resha and Syaoran followed suit.

"We stay at Shangrila Plaza. We have two rooms, enough to fit us. Of course, a separate room for the guys and the girls." Syaoran said taking his place at Sakura's right while Resha took the left.

"That's far from my place but it's near the city…" Sakura said.

"The others come tomorrow. They just had some stuff to handle down south." Resha said. Tomoeda was around an hour ride from north of Tokyo that's why it is colder in Tomoeda than in Tokyo; Tomoyo's usual complaint.

As they walked towards who knows where, they talked. They were so thankful of their school that they had everything finished before the holidays so they didn't have to worry about anything. For that matter, all they had to worry about was enjoying their holidays.

A few minutes later, they found themselves facing a house that was big enough for four people. It had a small front yard and a few steps from the gate was the door that was leading inside the house. It was a two-story house that was painted in peachy-shade and had big enough windows that may be opened to let in the cool breeze. It was also obvious that the house had an attic for there was a window in the roof.

Sakura walked up the steps and said, "This is my stop… Would you guys want to come in or would you rather take a rest?"

Both Resha and Syaoran looked at each other and turned around to look at Sakura at the same time. "Actually Sakura, we would like you to join us in the hotel if it's alright…?" Resha asked.

That's another thing that she didn't expect. "Guys, I'd like to… But it's Christmas; and my dad is alone not until tomorrow afternoon…" she replied. "If you want, you can stay here for the night since Touya isn't around and it's only the two of you for now, right?" she continued and smiled.

For a few minutes they thought about it. But they soon agreed. Sakura then lead them inside the house. It was nearly one in the morning so Fujitaka was already asleep. Sakura gave them a small and whispered tour in the house first before leading them to her room.

"Syaoran… You can't stay here so you have to stay either at the living room or at my brother's room for the night. Not that it's something that I want cause you'll be alone… But we can't fit here… Unless you want to stay near the door where you may obtain a bump in the morning when my dad opens the door…" Sakura said as she was pulling out a mat for Resha to use.

Syaoran first looked at where Sakura was laying the mat, beside her bed. She still had a quite large space near the television. "I think I'll just stay here. Have any more mats?" he asked.

"Just a sec… I'll go get them." Sakura said. Since it was usually only Tomoyo who was sleeping over, only one mat was kept in her room and the others were downstairs in the cup board.

A few minutes later, she returned with the mat and a pillow. "Here you go…" Sakura said as she handed the mat and the pillow to Syaoran who gladly accepted them. He then laid the mat below the television and tossed the pillow on the top. He tried to lie down. Indeed, his feet were near the door. "Hopefully this won't be a bother." He said.

------------------

The next day was another snowy day. Sakura's room was a mess. The blankets were everywhere. Why? They had a pillow fight last night. Luckily, no pillows were busted.

Fujitaka was about to leave the house to buy some freshly baked bread from the bakery at the corner when he noticed that there are additional two pairs of shoes by their shoe rack. "Maybe she brought home some friends… Tomoyo and Shira maybe…" Fujitaka said before he left the house.

The sun was once again up but not that bright enough like the ones that wake her up in the morning during school days. But still, it had shown in her eyes making her rub her eyes lightly and turn around from the sun. Resha, on the other hand, got her pillow and covered her eyes with it. Syaoran didn't have any problem since the window that was near him didn't have the sun shining in it. They all continued their slumber, not until someone suddenly opened the door as if he was searching the house for a criminal or something. That one made Syaoran jump up with his eyes wide open. Unfortunately for him, his left foot was so much near the door that when it was opened with force, it made an awful hard impact on his foot. He sat up and curled near the television staring at the person with puppy look eyes that opened the door as he rubbed his foot.

Touya glared back at the only guy that was present in the room before he busted in. "Who are you?" he asked coldly as if wanting to kill him.

"Good morning sir. I'm Li Syaoran, Saku – " Before Syaoran could finish, he was interrupted with another question.

"What are you doing here?" he asked once again, coldly.

At this point, Sakura couldn't help but wake up because of the noise and the sun. She opened her eyes as well as her hearing when she had heard Touya. She immediately opened her eyes and sat up. "Touya!" she said.

Irritated by the noise the Sakura made, Resha gave up and opened her eyes. It was before she could go back to sleep that Touya opened the door that hurt Syaoran's foot.

"We are visiting from Tokyo. Sakura invited us to stay here for the night. I'm Sakura's c – " again, before he could finish, he was once again interrupted. This was getting him in the nerves.

"Why are you visiting from Tokyo? Do you have any business here?" Touya asked again, not bothering to acknowledge Sakura's call.

"TOUYA! Quit it! They're here to visit, so what!" Sakura said.

That totally alarmed Resha and Syaoran. They never heard Sakura yell, nor have they seen her that angry. Well, Syaoran had heard her yell, but it wasn't an angry yell like this one.

Before Touya retreated out of the room, he took another glare at Touya. "Breakfast Kaiju." He said.

And even before the pillow that Sakura sent towards the door hit him, he had closed the door. "Urgh! Sakura no kaiju desu!!!" she yelled out again. She was glaring at the door as if it was Touya.

"Sakura-chan… I have a question… Do you always begin your day like that…?" Resha asked, a bit frightened that Sakura might yell at her.

Sakura looked at Resha who was sitting at her mat that was beside her bed. "Oh… Sorry you had to see that… Before college, yeah; I begin most of my days like that." she said as she stood up.

"Who was that anyway?" Syaoran said.

Sakura then saw that he was still curled up at the corner rubbing his foot gently. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of blood that was flowing from Syaoran's foot since it was the corner of the door that bumped into it. "Oh my gosh, Syaoran! Are you alright?" she asked running towards him and kneeling in front of him to see his wound. "I'm so sorry about that…" she said. Standing up again, Sakura grabbed a small towel from her drawers, a bag of cotton, and alcohol.

"Oh no! You are not putting that thing near this foot!" Syaoran said.

"Resha, would you do me a favor and hold him still? Close his mouth as well." Sakura said.

Resha knows that this hurts but it is the only way for a wound to be cleaned easily. So she held him as hard as she could and closed his mouth to prevent him from waking up the whole neighborhood.

Not wanting to look at the wound as she puts the alcohol, Sakura closed her eyes and she gently tapped the alcohol-filled cotton to his wound. She would have poured the alcohol if she wasn't just afraid that Syaoran might hunt her until her grave.

"MMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled out from Resha's hand.

He's a man. But, of course, everyone has weaknesses. Besides, who can tolerate an open wound with alcohol? I don't think anyone can.

After a few minutes with the cotton still there in his wound being pressed by Sakura, they both calmed down a bit. Syaoran stopped yelling and Sakura had opened her eyes. Resha? Oh, she was too concentrated on keeping Syaoran still to even bother. Now that he had stopped yelling, she had also eased up and laid down back to her mat. "Man Syaoran. You are so hard to control." She said.

"What if I do that to you when you have an open wound! Wouldn't YOU be hard to control as well because of the pain!" he said.

"Shhh… They can hear us from the kitchen. Come on. Can you walk?" Sakura said.

Syaoran was still looking down at his foot, cotton was still there. "I think I can." He said as he attempted to stand. He stood up alright. But he couldn't walk straight because of his foot. "Come on. We have to get you downstairs. My dad would know what to do…" Sakura said once again as she motioned towards Syaoran's left arm and placed it around her to support him. He's heavy, but at least she tried. Better than nothing, right?

Downstairs, they heard Syaoran yell. Though Fujitaka didn't know who that was and where it came from, he just shrugged it out.

A few minutes later, there was walking from upstairs that can be heard. After another few minutes, Sakura, Resha and Syaoran appeared in the kitchen. "Good morning." They all said in unison.

Fujitaka took notice that Syaoran was being supported by the two girls. "My, what happened here?" he said as he walked towards them. He then helped them lead Syaoran to a seat.

"Touya here suddenly opened the door, not taking into consideration that there may be people there. I may be in the cabinet you know…" Sakura said glaring at Touya.

"Why is he in your room anyway?" Touya started once again.

"Urgh! How many times do we have to tell you! They are visiting from Tokyo!" Sakura said. "By the way, dad, that's Syaoran and this is Resha. They are both my classmates at Toudai." She continued.

"Pleased to meet you." He said as he looked up to Syaoran then he took a glance at Resha. "Anyway, we have to put some something here. You guys know where the alcohol is?"

"Sakura already placed some sir." Syaoran said, before he would stand up and order someone to get the alcohol.

------------------

Sakura, Touya, and Fujitaka had already exchanged their gifts after breakfast and opened the other gifts that were given to them. Now, Sakura, Resha, and Syaoran couldn't leave the house even though they wanted to. It was because of Syaoran's foot. He still couldn't walk properly.

"I'm really sorry about your foot Syaoran…" Sakura apologized for the nth time.

"Sakura, it's really alright… It's not your fault. I wanted to stay there and took the chances." Syaoran replied, the nth time as well.

"Where are you guys?" Resha asked from her celphone. Obviously, she was talking to Oriha and the others.

------------------

That afternoon, the three of them met up with the others who were already at the hotel. It was a tough battle before Sakura was given the permission to stay at the hotel. First was because they were leaving tomorrow for their annual trip. Secondly was Touya. Fujitaka would have already agreed when she said that she would only take an overnight there and will be back tomorrow early morning before they left.

Touya was a bit hard on it because she had mentioned that there are guys. Again, his protectiveness almost made Sakura burst into tears if it wasn't for Fujitaka who had told her to go.

They had spent the whole afternoon talking as if they haven't seen each other in ages. Usual Sakura just laughed with them, smiled with them and listened to them as all of them talked.

The same night, Sakura couldn't sleep. The other girls were already asleep while she was staring out in the balcony.

_He's just there Sakura. Does that even make you happy?_ She thought. She then glanced over to the next room which was already dark, it was obvious that the guys were already sleeping. She then stared up to the moon, wishing upon the stars, _Is there anyway that I can be as happy as those couples down at the shrine last night?_ Then she sighed.

"You alright?" someone asked.

Surprised that someone suddenly talked, Sakura jumpily looked at the space where the voice came from. From the balcony to the right, there was a guy standing there; Li Syaoran. "Syaoran! You scared me to death…" Sakura whispered.

"Sorry." Syaoran replied, whispering. "You alright? You look like you're so spaced out…" he said.

Staring at Syaoran for a few more minutes, Sakura then looked back at the moon which she had taken a fascination to. "Yeah… I was just thinking…"

"About?"

Not knowing what to answer, Sakura smiled. Then she turned her head to face him. "Aren't you sleepy yet?" she asked hoping to change the subject.

Now it was Syaoran's turn to look at the bright moon. "Oddly enough, no. I can't sleep…" he said. The way he said it, it was like he wanted to continue on and say something. And he did. "I was thinking about you…"

Taken aback by what she just heard, Sakura looked at Syaoran straight in the eyes. "Me? Why?"

"Sakura… The reason why we went here… I planned it… I wanted to see you…" he said.

Still surprised if what she was hearing was real, she continued on to stare at him. "Why did you want to see me…?" she asked slowly.

"I love you." He replied.

------------------

The sun rose up at Tomoeda, Japan at exactly 6 o'clock in the morning. It was the twenty-fifth of December, a snowy Christmas. The snow had started to fall last night as Sakura and her father were at the shrine.

It was another day as Kinomoto Sakura opens her eyes to a familiar room, surrounded by pink walls. Stretching up as she sat up from her sleep not taking notice of the time, she had immediately remembered something.

She looked at the clock, it had read seven.

She looked at her celphone for the date, it was the twenty-fifth.

She looked at her floor…

No one was there.

o ------------------ o

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Yehay for the next chapter! I hope that you guys liked it… (smile)


	5. The Second Encounter

**HANGING ON FOR HOPE**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Chapter 5 is finally done! Sorry for the delay… Refer to blog for reasons on why I had been delayed on posting stories… Also, I've been having a writer's block the past months… So, yeah… Anyway, this chapter is not true story. One part is, but the rest is not. (grin)

Anyway I would like to thank the following who reviewed the previous chapter:  
o- xoxo-aishteruze

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Some parts of this story is based on a true story.

o ------------------ o

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE SECOND ENCOUNTER**

o ------------------ o

Another day, another adventure… Usually that's what most teenagers think when the next day dawns for them. Well, for some, it's the total opposite. It's a day where you think about either your past or the recent events that had happened in your life; a day where you get a headache just because of too much thinking, even though you know that it will lead you to nothing.

Kinomoto Sakura woke up thinking that she had company made her jump up and see if she did. Based on what she had thought, Resha and Syaoran were supposed to be there. But when she looked down, she only saw the floor and her rug.

She then sighed and stood up walking closer to her closet. "It was just a dream…" she said to herself. Then she grabbed her scrungie by her dresser and tied her hair up to a ponytail. At this point in time, Sakura's hair was cut layered and she had it about bra-length. Walking up to the door, she walked out and went downstairs to the kitchen where she saw her father.

"Ohayo otou-san…" she said a little less cheerfully.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan. How did it go last night…?" he said as he placed their breakfast plates at the table and Sakura sat. Then he continued. "I hope you had fun there. Sorry I wasn't there to be with you…"

"Nah… It's alright, otou-san… I had fun. It is a white Christmas after all… Although it would have been better if you and onii-chan were there…" Sakura answered as she followed her father's movements with her eyes. Then she said, "Itadakimas" before she had even touched her chopsticks.

---------------

It was yet another day, another promising day. It is yet the same day when Sakura and her family along with Tomoyo and her mother are going out for a trip which they annually do since Tomoyo and Sakura were still kids.

Early in the morning, Sakura and her father were already awake, putting their things inside the trunk of their car. Touya was going to follow using his own car along with his current girlfriend. She had tried to keep herself busy that day just to forget about those mesmerizing amber eyes and that manly scent that attracted him to her. Unfortunately, she failed. Every time she goes somewhere without her father, towards her room for instance to get some things, all she can think about is him.

One time, she had stared out in her room as she was getting the last of her things. She stared out to her window and said, "I swear, I will forget about you this vacation and will bury you in my memory."

---------------

They arrived at Hong Kong, China that afternoon not knowing what was in it for them. Sakura and Tomoyo were given the chance to roam around the city for the rest of the afternoon if they wanted to. And they did, which, Sakura had thought, was the wrong choice.

As they both of the girls were on their way to Hong Kong Disney Land, Fujitaka, Touya, Kaho, and Sonomi were all unpacking their stuff and were planning on their tour. Touya was with Kaho, his current girlfriend, and of course, parents with parents, Fujitaka with Sonomi.

The time they got out of the train, Sakura had thought that it was a major mistake that they took the train at that exact hour, at that same day. Actually, she had regretted going to Hong Kong itself.

"Sakura?" a guy called out as soon as they got out.

Sakura looked at the direction where her name came from. Her eyes had widened as soon as she saw the very last person she wanted to see as of now. Li Syaoran.

When Sakura had faced him, his face suddenly brightened and approached them. "Hey Sakura, isn't that Li? What's he doing here?" Tomoyo asked her.

"The same thing I wanted to ask…" Sakura replied back.

"I knew it! It is you! Hey there, Daidouji!" Syaoran said happily as he had reached them. They soon walked together towards someplace so as not to be a bother to those going out of the station. "What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question, if you don't mind…" Sakura said. Somehow, she didn't feel like being friendly today.

"I live here… I mean, my family lives here… You?" Syaoran explained. "Actually, I'm going to meet someone at Disney Land. Wanna join us?" he asked.

Yes. She did dread the fact that it was Hong Kong that they wanted to visit this vacation. Out of all the places in the world, out of all the countries that this world has, why did they have to choose Hong Kong…? "We're visiting for the summer, both our families." Sakura explained.

"Oh, I see… So? What do you think…? Would you like to come with us?" Syaoran asked once again.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and she did the same. They both thought the same answer, "No thanks… We're going to meet our parents…" Tomoyo was the one who replied.

"Oh, I see…" Syaoran said. His expression now somewhat saddened. "So, I'll see you around." He continued and smiled before he turned around and started to walk.

"Besides, I wouldn't want to spoil anything you have planned today." Sakura said being sarcastic even though she didn't feel like it.

As he heard that, Syaoran turned around to Sakura and said, "I'm meeting up with my cousin, dufus."

Sakura felt like she was blushing because her face seemed hot. But then she had replied, "If that's what you say…"

"See ya" Syaoran said as he had waved his hand and walked towards Disney Land.

Sakura sighed as soon as Syaoran was out of sight. Then she said as she turned her focus to Tomoyo, "He is that last person that I wanted to see this vacation… Tomoyo-chan… Why did we have to choose Hong Kong out of all the places in the world?"

"So much for actually trying to forget…" Tomoyo replied.

Sakura had told Tomoyo almost every reason why she had wanted to forget about him. Not literally but mentally. She had told her during the flight and inside the train as well. "I can't believe that I actually have to put up with this. I just hope that this will be the first and last encounter that we will have during this vacation." Sakura had said as well.

She knew for a fact that what she was trying to do was something impossible. You cannot just go and forget a person that instant, especially just by not seeing the person. What she didn't know was that every minute that passes by, she falls in deeper. Instead of shallower with her feelings, she digs in deeper wounds. Deeper that what she had imagined.

---------------

It's already their fourth day in Hong Kong and they've done nothing but shopping. So far, they haven't encountered the famous Li Syaoran since Disney Land.

"Did you guys bring anything formal?" Fujitaka asked the group as they were eating their lunch after going around Disney Land.

Everyone starred at Fujitaka as if he asked something stupid. Actually, it was a stupid question to being with. Why bring something formal when you are taking vacation…? "Why?" Touya asked.

"Just wondered. I bumped into an old friend yesterday while we were on our separate ways in shopping and she had invited us to her place. Though I just thought that it would be more appropriate to go there in a formal wear." He explained.

"Why? Is this person some kind of politician or something?" Touya asked once again. The others were just listening to their conversation while they ate.

"Not really… I just though about it… Besides, she invited us to a party of some sort. I think it's the birthday of one of her daughters." He had explained once again. "Oh, by the way, Sakura, Tomoyo. She has a son that's in your age as well. You may want to get to know him in this party."

"When's the party anyway?" Sonomi asked.

"Tonight."

He said it like he didn't mean it. He said it abruptly that everyone who were swallowing their food choked. "Are you serious?" Sakura asked.

"I only got the invitation this morning… I'm not to blame in that part."

"So you mean we have to go shopping for gowns?" Tomoyo suddenly lighted up. Sakura immediately knew what she was thinking.

"I guess we all have to do that within this afternoon…" Kaho said. "What time is the party Mr. Kinomoto?" she asked. She still wasn't used to calling him Fujitaka even though Touya and her were already dating for 2 years.

Fujitaka checked all his pockets for the invitation. When he had finally caught it in a pocket inside his bag, he had read it to them.

"The party starts at 7 which would mean that we have to go and buy our clothes, NOW!" Tomoyo said.

Everyone, except for Sakura and Sonomi, looked at Tomoyo as if she was crazy. "But it's only twelve thirty… We still have the whole afternoon…" Touya said.

---------------

They couldn't do anything. Immediately after eating, they had set off to go and look for their clothes. The usual, Touya and Kaho were together, Tomoyo and Sakura, while Fujitaka and Sonomi had gone their separate ways.

--------------- **SAKURA'S POV**

It was 5 in the afternoon and I am with Tomoyo who is going all over me. She's trying to make me look my very best at this party for that unknown guy who is supposed to be the same age as we are.

"Tomoyo, you know, you should go and do yourself first before me…" I told her.

"Sakura, I told you. I don't need someone to like me cause I already have one. You are in need of one so that you can forget about Li. You wanted that to happen this vacation, right?" Tomoyo said as she tried to do my hair.

I stared at her from the mirror with disbelief plastered on my face. Tomoyo is my best friend and my cousin. What more can you look for a person…? She's pretty, she's way too kind, she's smart. Seriously, guys go gaga over her. Though I can't say much for me. I usually like dressing up as a guy, you know, the sporty look. Though I can't say that guys like that in a girl.

---------------

It was around 5:30 when Tomoyo had finished "decorating" me. Ever since her debut, this is only the third time or maybe the fourth time that I've worn make-up. Which means that even though I'm not a tomboy and that I'm a girl that just dresses like a guy, I still dislike make-up. Not that much. But when it's Tomoyo who had placed my make-up, for some reason, I don't feel irritated with it.

We left the hotel at quarter to 6 since the place where we were going was just near. Dad's friend had a limo pick us up though. This person must be very rich.

We got there just in time. We got caught in traffic so the car ride was a bit longer than expected. We should have just walked…

When we saw the place, no, when we saw the MANSION, Tomoyo and I stared at it with our mouths dropped to the floor. If I saw it correctly, even Touya did the same. Sonomi and Dad looked like they had seen the place before. As for Kaho, she was way busy to even see the place. I didn't know what she was doing though. She was digging up something in her purse.

Getting out of the limo, we were guided in by a bunch of butlers to the function room. I'm not really sure whether this place is a house a.k.a. mansion or is this a function hall of some sort. But one thing's for sure, there are a lot of guests in this party. It's no ordinary party.

--------------- **NORMAL POV**

They've been standing there for half an hour. They haven't actually talked to anybody because they didn't know anybody. Just so happens, a girl approached them to where they were standing. This alarmed Fujitaka and Sonomi.

"Yelan! It's so nice to see you again." Sonomi yelled out as she hugged the woman.

"Good evening Sonomi, Fujitaka. I see you two are getting along fine." She said as she hugged back.

Sonomi then broke up the hug and looked at her as if she was some crazy woman. "Me? Get alone with HIM? He'd have to wish. I'm just with him because our daughters get along really well." She said. "By the way, where is the birthday celebrant?"

"She'll be down in a few minutes. Oh, by the way, where are your daughters?" she asked her again.

"Just a sec." At this, Sonomi turned around and went over to where Sakura and Tomoyo were. They were standing by the drinks as they drank some iced tea and talked. "Tomoyo, Sakura, someone wants to meet you." Sonomi called.

Sakura and Tomoyo both looked at Sonomi. They placed their drinks in the table and walked towards Sonomi.

Yelan saw Sonomi making her way back to where she was waiting with two girls trailing behind her. She then turned around and looked for her son. She had happened to see him near by so she called him. "Fix your tie." She ordered him as he reached her.

Sakura and Tomoyo were both talking as they walked towards Yelan and her son who was still fixing his tie. They only noticed the guy when they had stopped walking. '_What's he doing here?!_' Sakura thought.

"Hello girls." Yelan said with a smile.

"This is Tomoyo, my daughter." Sonomi said as she had pushed Tomoyo forward. Then she shifted to Sakura. "And this is Sakura, Nadeshiko's daughter."

As soon as Sakura's name was mentioned, the guy looked up from his tie and Sakura immediately bowed down to give her respect.

"Sakura?" the guy said as he was still holding his tie.

Knowing what to expect next, Sakura just raised her head and smiled at him. "Hi Syaoran…"

"You know each other?"

"Yes we do, mother… We're classmates at almost every subject at college. She's also a part of my group of friends." Syaoran explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Li." Sakura said as she smiled once again.

--------------- **SAKURA'S POV**

This is something that I really did not expect. How the heck did my parents know someone from Hong Kong…? Well, that question goes the same for me anyway… But I did not know that they knew someone from Hong Kong, let alone the mother of the person that I did not want to see the whole vacation.

That very night was the night that we became closer. We were left alone by Tomoyo who joined another crowd. Our parents left us alone as well. I think they thought we had something special going on the way we had acted when we met his mother.

What happened then? Well… Let's rewind things a bit…

--------------- **FLASHBACK**

After Sakura had acknowledged his mother, she smiled at her and then turned to Syaoran. "Syaoran, can you accompany these beautiful ladies tonight?"

"Oh, Mrs. Li, I have other plans for tonight so is it okay if I mingle with the crowd?" Tomoyo asked. She was trying to get both of them together even though she knew that Sakura wanted to forget about him. But, it was obvious enough to the others except for Sakura and Syaoran who weren't paying attention. Sakura then was busy staring at the floor, while Syaoran was busy fixing his tie to even notice Tomoyo's expression.

Yelan then looked at both of them and agreed. "Of course you can… Syaoran, you'll be Sakura's escort for the night." She said. This time, they had both heard it.

Not wanting to sound rude, Sakura just looked up to her and stared at her. Syaoran on the other hand didn't mind at all. He was still fixing his tie when he agreed.

That was when all the others had left the two alone by the table.

--------------- **END OF FLASHBACK**

Right now, we are leaning on the railings in a balcony holding a glass of punch and talking. It somehow seems awkward being alone with him like this. I'm not used to it since we always had Resha and Eriol and Oriha to lighten the conversations. Especially the times that he flirts with Resha which is like, everyday.

We had been talking there almost the whole night just teasing each other. That's what he does best anyway. I just join in.

Then it came to a point when Syaoran had grabbed my arm and placed it in his; just for fun I guess. I looked at him as if he was a crazy person. "Do you feel uncomfortable…?" he asked.

I guess he had already drunk a bit too much punch to act this way… I don't know… But anyway, I told him that I didn't feel uncomfortable. Till it came to a point that he laced his hands into mine. That was when I felt like blushing and smiled into space. I didn't hold his hands tight like he did mine. Then he asked again.

Again, I just smiled at him not knowing what to do. Then he laughed at me and moved away. "Come here… I want to show you something…" he said.

He then walked towards the gardens that are in view of the balcony but out of the view of the other people. Wonder what he's up to. But anyway, I followed him.

Just when we got down the stairs, he once again grabbed my hand, but this time, he didn't lace his hands to mine. He just held it and dragged me as he ran towards a lake of some sort. That was when he stopped. I looked at the view and was amazed on what I saw. It was a lake that viewed the moon and had the moons reflection on the water. I can't really describe it. I just know that it's beautiful.

As I was admiring the view, Syaoran still held my hand. It looked like he didn't want to let go. I just let him. Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't notice that he still held my hand then. I was way too busy admiring the view.

"Wow… This is beautiful Syaoran…" I said.

"I know." He said then he sat down, finally letting go of my hand. That was when I realized that his hand still held mine, the time that it was already gone. Somehow, I felt like something was missing in my hand. "I go here almost every night. Actually, every time I feel sad or if I had to think about some thing."

I looked at him as he talked. Before I could reply, I sat down beside him then I said, "Li Syaoran? Sad? Thinking about something? That's new… Whenever were you sad about something…?" It's true. I never knew he could be thinking about something or that he was ever sad. He seemed like the kind of person that lives a happy life, no worries.

"Hey, I'm still human you know… I still get lonely…" he replied as he looked at me. "You know, you're the only person I've ever told this. Everyone thinks that I live a happy life, that I have no problems at all. But there are times, I kinda miss my dad."

Okay… Is this Li Syaoran?

"After he died, I never had a father figure to look up to. I just had some thoughts that maybe guys should act like this and that, from what I saw in school. That's why I'm like this… My thoughts are what made me, me." He continued.

Okay… This is getting a little freaky… But still, I like the way he's opening up to me.

"You know… I feel the same way. After my mom died, I only had my father and my brother. Tomoyo and her mom were like my second family since they were always there for us even though her mom didn't like my dad. I was always thankful for them for giving me hope. Sonomi became like my mom… My second mom…" I said. Then I came to realize, this is also the first time that I had shared something this deep to him, to anyone for that matter.

I saw him staring at me. I know that he had noticed that I had sadness in my eyes at that time. Tears were actually trying to find their way down from my eyes. He then placed his palm on my head and pushed my head to lean on his shoulder. At first I was shocked. But I just thought that maybe he just wanted to comfort me. He made me say all that after all.

A few minutes later, Syaoran had shifted our position. He had me look at him and him looking at me. And that was when it happened. Little by little, his face was drawing closer to mine. Funny thing was, I didn't move. I just stared at him.

My eyes closed the minute his lips had touched mine and we began to kiss.

So this is what it's like… I have never been kissed by anyone before… Or is it just that this feels right…?

---------------

Another day, another adventure… Usually that's what most teenagers think when the next day dawns for them. Well, for some, it's the total opposite. It's a day where you think about either your past or the recent events that had happened in your life; a day where you get a headache just because of too much thinking, even though you know that it will lead you to nothing.

But, this had changed in just one night. This was Kinomoto Sakura's destiny. It was her destiny to be able to find someone.

The question is, is he the one?

o ------------------ o

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** That's it for the 5th chapter… I hope you guys like it… Please leave a review for me to know if you guys liked it or not… I don't know if I would still continue this story though… I'm still thinking about it… Thought there is a possibility that I might take it down… But anyway, please tell me what you think about it…


	6. This is Reality

**HANGING ON FOR HOPE**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Chapter six is finally up! Starting from here, things are not based on the true story anymore. Things are based on what I may feel or on a certain plot that I may have cooked up. (smile) So, anyway, on with the story!

Anyway I would like to thank the following who reviewed the previous chapter:

o- Musette Fujiwara

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

o ------------------ o

**CHAPTER SIX: THIS IS REALITY**

o ------------------ o

Last night passed like it was just a dream. I woke up thinking that it was. When I opened my eyes, all I saw was a totally unfamiliar environment. I wasn't in my pink room anymore. This isn't my house. A few minutes later was when I realized and finally remembered, I'm not in Japan. And my head totally hurts.

I wasn't in our hotel room either. Where am I?

Still lying down, I looked around the room. I was in a green room. It was dark yet it gave a very woody color with all furniture in dark wood. I was lying all alone in a large bed covered in green sheets. I finally sat up and looked closer at what I already saw. I saw a couch near the window and saw someone lying there covered with a dark green comforter.

I stood up and walked closer to the person to see who he or she is. I lifted up the comforter a bit so as not to wake the person up, and took a peak. The person is a he and he had auburn colored hair. That was when I realized, I was in Li Syaoran's room.

I looked around again after seeing that he was still sleeping. I looked at his night table only to see a lamp and one picture frame. Walking over the bed and picking up the picture frame from the table, I sat and looked at it closer. It had a picture of him and his family. It looked like this picture was taken years ago because he looked so small in the picture.

"That's a picture of our family before my father died." Someone said.

That startled me. I looked up at Syaoran. "I… Sorry…" I said as I placed the picture frame back to the night table.

"It's alright." He said. Then he walked towards me on the bed.

"Why am I here?" I asked him. I know I sounded afraid. I don't know what to think. I forgot about what had happened after our kiss last night. I'm not even sure if that was real or if it was a dream like what I had before. I guess I drank too much punch last night.

I saw him just looking at me. Today, his expression was so blank, unlike last night when I saw the joy, the sadness and the frustration in his eyes. It's like the Syaoran that I saw last night was a Syaoran that was of mixed emotions. Right now, the Syaoran that I'm seeing is a Syaoran of no emotion.

"Your family stayed here for the night. When we got back from the lake, your dad, your brother and his girlfriend, Daidouji and her mother had all been given rooms. My mom told me to accompany you for the night since it seemed like we knew each other well and you looked a bit drunk. Daidouji didn't want to leave her mother that night and I think she was too drunk to even stand up anyway." Syaoran explained. Okay, so my theory last night of him being drunk was all wrong. I think I was the one who was drunk.

So what happened last night was not a dream… It was real.

I just sat there, staring at the ground. "What happened… last night…" I asked. Actually, it came out more as a statement than a question.

"Sakura, I wasn't drunk last night. I knew what I was doing." Syaoran told me. I know for one thing that he was still looking at me and I was still looking at the floor. "That kiss, it meant something for me. I like you Sakura…" he said gently.

I was rethinking about that. I knew that it meant something for me too. But, how come it seemed wrong to kiss him even though it felt right last night…? "I… Syaoran…" I started as I finally looked at him. "What about Resha?"

"WHAT about Resha?" he asked immediately after. By his tone, he sounded angry at the mention of Resha's name.

"Syaoran! It's not right that one day you go out and flirt with Resha then the next you just don't talk to her!" I told him.

"I wasn't going out with her! And I'm NOT flirting with her!" he said.

"But that's what you show in school! Besides, Resha told me that you two went out on Christmas Eve. What was that about, huh…?" I asked him

He groaned. Then he said, "Unbelievable… I flew here right after course cards, Sakura. You can even ask my mom if you want to. Maybe she was talking about some other guy, but it wasn't me. Flirting? I wasn't flirting with her! She was the one who goes closer to me and starts everything!"

"Well, it seemed like you were. And besides, I don't remember her starting that little quarrel like fight that you two had!" I said as I finally stood up and walked to the other side of the bed which was closer to the door. "I'm sorry. But I don't go out with people who can't make up their minds." I finally said then I walked out of the door.

------------------

Inside Syaoran's room just after Sakura slammed the door, he had yelled out, "DAMMIT!"

Just after that, he had collapsed into his bed and stared up in the ceiling.

------------------

Sakura walked around the house, tears were falling from her eyes. She had passed by Tomoyo like a breeze and she didn't even notice. She was looking at the floor while she ran. She didn't want anyone to notice that she was crying.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura who was running and trying to find her way out of the house. She saw where Sakura came from. Even though she didn't know who was in that room, or what was in that room, she didn't hesitate to march in there and see.

As soon as she opened the door, she found Syaoran sitting at the couch again, looking at a picture frame. This frame was different from the one on his night table.

"Li Syaoran! What did you do to Sakura?!" Tomoyo asked as soon as she had slammed the door.

Syaoran looked up to Tomoyo. He looked like he had some sort of problem. He did, but Tomoyo didn't know it. "Daidouji…" It was the only thing that Syaoran could say. He didn't do anything to Sakura. He just admitted to her what he felt. "Where's Sakura?" he continued after a few seconds as he stood up.

"How can I tell you where she went when I don't even know where she ran off to! What the hell happened in here anyway?!" she demanded.

------------------

Sakura ran. She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she wanted to get as far as she can from the Li Mansion.

Her feet had led her to the lake. She thought that she had finally left the mansion after all the running. To her dismay, she was still inside; in a place where she didn't want to go to. She didn't know why her feet dragged her there.

She fell to the ground when she realized where she had ran off to, and started to cry more.

"Why…" She asked herself as she was looking at the ground, bashing it. "Why had I been so dumb to even think otherwise about Syaoran…"

------------------

Syaoran had no choice. He had to tell Tomoyo the truth even though he knew that she might kill him for doing so. She was as protective as Sakura's brother when Sakura got hurt or if she had seen her crying.

"Something happened last night… Down by the lake, I ki –" Just as he was explaining, something struck him. He then jumped up and ran towards the door.

"Li Syaoran! I'm still not done with you! Come back here!" Tomoyo yelled as she ran trailing Syaoran. Eventually, she had lost him. One thing is because he ran too fast. Second, she didn't know where she was going anymore.

Syaoran ran around the house towards the balcony from last night. He leaned forward to see if he can take a peak of the lake from there. Sadly, he couldn't. It was too far from the view of anyone.

Taking his judgment and guess with him, he ran towards the lake. When he got there, he only saw the lake and nothing more.

"Sakura… Where are you…" he said to himself. He then closed his eyes and had thought of last night.

------------------ FLASHBACK

As they walked back to the mansion from the lake, his mother told him to accompany Sakura for the night since her father, brother and girlfriend, and her cousin and her mother had all retreated to their own rooms. Since Sakura looked drunk, she had told him to take care of her for the night. He did drink a lot of punch, but since he was already used to it, he never got drunk with it. Unlike some people…

He helped her walk up the stairs towards his room and had laid her down his bed when he finally got there. He looked at her as he sat beside her. He then leaned down and kissed her. To his surprised, she kissed back.

He pulled out and said as he stroked her hair, "Sorry… Did I wake you up?"

Drunken Sakura just smiled at him and said cheerfully, "No… Why did you stop?" then she sat up slowly.

"Stop what?" Syaoran asked as he followed her eyes.

"This…" Sakura said before she had leaned in and kissed him back.

They kissed the night away. Sakura had dragged Syaoran to lay on the bed, and he did so. Syaoran just kept on kissing Sakura even though he knew that tomorrow, either she will regret this, get mad at him, or she will not even remember. He just wanted to do this because that is what he felt.

A minute later, Syaoran had stopped kissing her. Then he whispered to her ear, "Go to sleep, my Sakura…"

------------------ END OF FLASHBACK

As soon as Sakura heard footsteps running from her back, she immediately ran towards no where. She didn't know where to go. It wasn't her house anyway… And she was no where near to being familiar with it. Curious about who it might be, she stayed behind a tree, where the clearing was still seen. A few seconds later, a figure showed from the clearing. Someone she had thought was looking for her, but not here. Li Syaoran was there, staring at the lake. She wasn't that far from the clearing so she had heard what he said, "Sakura… Where are you…" Then he closed his eyes.

She had remembered last night. What had happened at that very same spot. She thought it was a dream. She had thought of not waking up if ever it was, like what had happened during her Christmas dream. Now, he wish did come true. It was no dream. It was real. Yet, why is she escaping reality when she wanted it to happen? Why did she choose to stay in the dream world when everything that she had wanted was right in front of her a few minutes ago…? Before she knew it, more tears were flowing out of her eyes.

------------------ A FEW DAYS LATER

I was hoping to be able to meet someone that could keep my mind off him. It just got worse. I couldn't get my mind off him because of what happened that fateful night. Even though Tomoyo had been doing everything she can since I showed up at the Hotel – which by the way I didn't know my feet lead me to, I just can't smile genuinely anymore. It's like, everything is fake. My smile had left the day Li Syaoran kissed me that night. I just wanted to show Tomoyo that I was having a great time. I know that she's doing this for me, for me to forget about what happened even though I haven't told her anything about it.

I was walking around town with Tomoyo when suddenly I just felt tears flow from my eyes. I tried to wipe them away so Tomoyo won't see them. To my luck, she was staring at me when they fell. I was staring at something when she saw me, the time that my tears fell. What was I looking at? A t-shirt that Syaoran owned. A t-shirt that he loved so much that he wears it almost everyday in school. It was an emerald green shirt that had only a short caption by the chest and a white outline by the collar of the shirt. What was the caption? "I could never care less…" It was just that plain. Though I just don't know why he loves that shirt so much.

A few seconds after I removed my stare from the shirt, Tomoyo approached me. "Sakura… What happened…?" she asked. It was only right of her to ask because I haven't told her anything. Looks like Syaoran hasn't either.

"Nothing… My eyes just felt itchy. I didn't scratch them." I lied. It was a white lie. I just hope that she would get the picture that I didn't want to talk about it just yet.

The moment that she patted me at my back, I knew for a fact that she got the picture. Tomoyo had always been there and she knew me better than my own brother and father. That was when I cried more at her shoulders. I hugged her suddenly and more tears suddenly fell.

Tomoyo then dragged me into the comfort room so that people won't look at me like I was dumped by someone in the mall or something. Anyway, I dried my tears there. That was when I finally told Tomoyo everything even though I knew that she knew I wasn't ready.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Tomoyo suddenly yelled.

All the women suddenly had their eyes on me and Tomoyo who were at one corner of the room. "Shhh!" I held her shoulders. "Don't yell." I whispered. "People might think that you're a soon to be murder or something."

"But Sakura! He hurt you, remember?! That Li Syaoran is gonna pay." Tomoyo said, loud enough to be heard by the person near us. I looked at her and said, "I'm sorry. My friend here has some issues going on with Li Syaoran. But, it'll be resolved soon…" I said, tried to look sorry.

"Shh… Remember Tomoyo, the Li's are known in Hong Kong way more that we know. Especially Syaoran." I whispered to her. "Try to keep your voice down."

"Alright alright… But I'm serious about that, Sakura." Tomoyo said. "He's not getting away with this. I'm giving him a visit after I get you back to the hotel."

I could do nothing but sigh and agree. "Alright already. If you do see him, please give this to him for me. I don't wanna see him for the mean time." I told her as I gave her a box.

"What's this?" Tomoyo asked as she got the box from me.

"It's something that I owe him. Just give it to him for me. Only to him and no one else. Promise?" I begged. After what I told her, I don't think she's gonna give that to Syaoran.

"Alright. I promise. This will be delivered to Syaoran, and only to Syaoran." She replied.

Despite everything that she wanted to do to Syaoran, she's not heartless at all to the guy. That's the Tomoyo I know. Not the Tomoyo who suddenly wanted to kill a person…

o ------------------ o

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** That's it for the 6th chapter… I hope you guys like it… Please leave a review for me to know if you guys liked it or not… I'm thinking that this story is coming to an end. (smile)


	7. It's me, Piper Lee

**HANGING ON FOR HOPE**

**Author's Notes: **Here's the next chapter for Hanging on for Hope. I hope you guys like the chapter…

Thanks to those who reviewed for the previous chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

o ------------------ o

**CHAPTER SEVEN: IT'S ME, PIPER LEE**

o ------------------ o

It's finally time for us to go back to the country where we are from, the country of Japan. Our little venture to Hong Kong, China is finally over and we are going back to our normal lives where I don't think about anything else but school, food, my family, and of course, my friends. The only problem is, HE is one of my friends. Pretty ironic huh…? Someone who you thought you loved, someone who you thought had some kind of relationship with another person, someone who just kissed you and said he liked you… Very, very funny. Life has its ways to make everything interesting, right?

Why can't anyone make one simple rule…?

**RULE: **Tell the person you like that you like her ASAP. If not, suffer the consequences that may come your way after.

And that's to make everything simple and to clear out every misunderstanding that may occur.

Sigh… Just this once, I wanted to be happy. I thought I would have since the night he kissed me. But, everything felt so wrong. How wrong? I thought that he and my friend had something going on. I thought that he liked her, the reason I didn't want anyone else to know about my feelings. Those kinds of reasons. But, since this stupid trip, my emotions are mixed up. Suddenly, my feelings emerged. I don't know how though… But that's what I feel.

And since this stupid trip, I finally grew to realize, I don't love him.

On the airplane, I told this to Tomoyo. Seems like I'm still under realization when I told her this. But she said that I'm lying to myself.

"Sakura! Can't you see that you two are perfect for each other?!" she said almost near the whisper but still way too loud for Touya to hear who was in the seat in front of them.

"Who's perfect for each other?" Touya asked as he peeked in to their seat.

Sakura sweat-dropped at this and just smiled at him. Then she said, "No one… It's about a book that Tomoyo was telling me about… Right?"

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever…" Tomoyo said. Even though she knows how protective Touya was of his sister, she still can't believe that Sakura was making something up just to cover Syaoran.

------------------

Once again, I found myself walking around school with my laptop in one hand, sling bag around my body, and my never-ending file case that everyone loves. Just so happens that I never run out of stock of yellow paper that we needed every now and then and all the papers that we need are secured in that file case. That's why they love it so much. Most especially, Resha.

Oh, by the way, did I mention that I never got to see Resha near Syaoran again since school started a week ago? Yeah. It was kinda weird considering that when they separated last December, they were on good terms.

I just hope that Syaoran did not forcefully ignore her there and then. But then again, Resha never told me anything…

I was headed towards our building as I was thinking. I was just thinking about how everything even started. At Hong Kong? Nope… I've gotten over that since the day we returned to Japan. It is a part of the past after all. What I was just thinking was how our group had started to form. And not any issue around the group.

Before, it was just Resha and me. When our second year had started, they started piling in until everyone was friends with everyone. Maybe it was the fact that we had noticed: Everyone needed everyone. Each of us had something we know more about than the other. That's what made us thought that.

I walked inside the classroom, everyone was the same, talking, laughing, too busy with his or her laptop, everybody had something to do. I smiled to myself. Maybe it was just me that changed. Since that day in Hong Kong, I hadn't been myself. How? I haven't been hanging out with them much. Why? I don't know… Maybe for me it felt awkward to be with them after what happened last vacation even though it didn't concern them.

I sat beside Oriha. Resha was usually late so I always had to save a seat for her. Now, it was I and Oriha how has the job. Unsurprisingly, Syaoran walked in the room a few minutes after me. Normally, he would go straight to Eriol and the others and start chatting with them. But this time, he stared at me before he went to them. His stare was somehow cold but gentle. I really don't know how to explain the feeling… But it was somehow like that…

After class, since it happened to be our first and last class for the day, I went straight to the lobby cause we had something to do, a proposal for one of our majors. So, I had no choice but to be with them for their afternoon. I'm guessing Syaoran will be there too. Unless they'd be somewhere else, which is a bit impossible cause we had a project proposal due the next day…

Resha, Oriha, and I were all in one table as we decided on our project and did our project proposal which was, like I said due the next day. A few minutes later, the others joined in. Yuki, Jiro, Kira… All of our other batchmates, including Eriol and Syaoran.

"Ne, ne Syaoran… I never asked you this since the start of the term… How was your vacation?" Resha asked. Seemed like it was the first time I saw them talk since last week.

Yeah… This happens all the time. We never get to finish something whenever everyone is around, especially if it's Syaoran and the gang.

I looked at Syaoran as I expected an answer from him, we all did. It was like he had some mysterious vacation. Although of course, I knew about it.

I noticed him looking my way as well. I just hope that the others didn't notice that.

"Well, I was in Hong Kong, as everyone know since I left after course cards…" Syaoran started. Looks like he wanted to make sure that everyone knew that he left after course cards. Yeah… I did tell him something that looks like Resha lied about. I'll ask her about it later…

"It was fun… I totally had fun…" Syaoran continued. I noticed that he was still looking at me. Though this time, the smile that he usually had wasn't present. Looks like he had been suffering of something.

"I thought you and Resha had a date on Christmas Eve?" Oriha asked.

Thank you!

Looks like she's busted. Okay, it's quite obvious that she has a crush on Syaoran, but she didn't have to lie about something that didn't happen!

"What? I never said that I had a date with him. I said I had a date with Syaochen. You know, that hot guy in the other section…" Resha said. Okay… That was a misunderstanding… "Did you all hear Syaoran when I said that?" she asked me and Oriha since we were the only people she usually tells those to.

Both of us nodded. Then she sighed. "Both of you need to clean you ears…" She said.

All of us then laughed. Somehow, inside me, I felt relieved. For one thing, the kiss that me and Syaoran had felt like it wasn't wrong. The other, I don't know… Maybe I just felt that it's not wrong for us to be together? I DON'T KNOW!!! Help, anyone?

"So, how was it then? Your date I mean…?" I asked Resha. Even though it's a bit irritating that we never got to finish the proposal right now, I'm still having fun.

"You know, even though he's cute and all, I think he has some attitude problem." Resha started. "Can you believe that he left me in a bar table to flirt with another woman and went back to me after getting rid of two women?!" she finished.

That guy is seriously a jerk.

"He thinks he's that irresistible!" Resha yelled out loud enough for the whole table to hear.

Everyone sighed. Only Resha thought that. As for me and Oriha, we both thought that he wasn't worth the time. And we ended up correct after all.

I took a glance at Syaoran, he was still looking at me. With that, I started fixing my things. I closed my laptop, placed my pens inside my bag and turned to look at Resha, "When do we finish the proposal?" I asked her.

She looked like she was thinking. Finally, she voiced it out. "Since it looks like we won't be able to do anything when these people are here, we can finish it through chat tonight."

"Alright. I better go then. I still have to do something…" I reasoned out as I stood up and got all my things. Although I didn't have anything to do, I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Everyone looked at me like I was some criminal or something as I gathered my stuff. "You're leaving us already?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah… I still have something to do at the condo… You know, I still haven't cleaned it up yet since I returned." I said, which is true. "Tomoyo will kill me if she sees my stuff still hanging around the room." I continued.

"True…" Eriol said. He's gotten to know Tomoyo more since the last time. And the Tomoyo that we both know is the clean freak Tomoyo.

"So, I really have to go. I'll just see you guys tomorrow, alright…" I said as I left the table.

"See ya!" They all yelled out. Although there was one voice that I didn't hear from that crowd. I didn't bother looking back though, but true enough, I didn't hear his voice.

"Sakura!" he suddenly yelled out as I was near the gate.

I know whose voice that belonged to. That's why I didn't look back. I just continued to walk.

As I walked away, I heard footsteps running towards me. He was still yelling my name. I couldn't take it anymore so I looked back. "What do you want." I asked him coldly. I could almost yell it out actually.

Uh oh… Looks like everyone joined in the run. It wasn't only Syaoran that I saw behind me. Everyone was there, including Resha.

"What's going on?" Oriha asked. Yeah… It was kinda obvious that something was wrong, the way I turned to Syaoran and talked to him. Especially that I tried to run away.

"Nothing… There was just a misunderstanding between me and Li." I said. Obviously, no one bought it. Especially the way I called. Before the vacation, everyone heard me calling him by Syaoran or Syaoran-kun. But never did they hear me calling him "Li".

"Sakura, the way you called him, it's quite obvious that there's something wrong…" Resha said. True…

I wanted to ignore the topic so I just turned around and said, "Like I said, there's been a misunderstanding." And walked away.

------------------

"Care to explain what happened, Syaoran?" Eriol asked after Sakura left.

Syaoran sighed and turned around to face them. He looked at them as the expected and explanation. But, he never gave it to them. "Dammit…" It was the only word that left his mouth. Then he walked away.

"I'll talk to him later after he clears his head." Eriol said to the others before he left as well.

------------------

Sakura arrived at their condo a few minutes later and went straight to her room. Tomoyo was already home although she somehow already knew what had happened since Sakura came in running to her room.

She gave Sakura a few minutes before she went in and comforted her. She had been doing some sketches for her proposal when Sakura arrived. Even though she already knew what happened, she called Eriol then and there.

"Did something happen to Sakura and Syaoran?" she asked him when he picked up.

"How'd you know it was between them?" he asked.

"Something happened during vacation. I think you better ask Syaoran about that. I don't think I have any right to tell it to anyone about it… Anyway, I just wanted to make sure. I had a hunch it was about that…" Tomoyo explained.

"Okay then… I'll see you at dinner?" Eriol asked before Tomoyo could hang up.

She thought for a while. Would she be willing to leave her cousin and best friend in times of need? "I don't think I can leave Sakura for a while. Maybe we can reschedule the dinner…?" Tomoyo said.

"I understand. I didn't actually want to leave Syaoran until he explains everything…"

"Okay then… I'll see you soon." Tomoyo said before she hung up.

After the call, Tomoyo left her phone at the table and walked towards Sakura's room. She saw her in front of her laptop. It looks like she was writing another story. She has a habit of doing that when she's depressed. That's how she expresses her thoughts instead of crying them out.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Tomoyo as she walked towards where Sakura was, lying in her bed belly down.

After typing a word to finish her sentence, Sakura looked at Tomoyo and said, "Why wouldn't I be Tomoyo?"

"I don't know… I talked to Eriol but I haven't actually talked to Syaoran you know… So that thing that you told me to give him, it's still with me…" Tomoyo said.

After that shopping spree that they had at Hong Kong, her mother and Sakura's father suddenly decided to go home. Tomoyo's mother had an emergency at the company and Sakura's father had an emergency meeting with the faculty of the university. They had to cut things short.

"What is it anyway?" Tomoyo asked. She didn't want to invade anyone's privacy even though it was her best friend. So, she just kept it.

"It's… It's something that I owe him…" Sakura said. She suddenly remembered that box. What was inside that box anyway…? Only Sakura knew.

"That's what you told me when you gave it to me…" Tomoyo told her. "Anyway, I'm not forcing you to tell me if you know want to…"

Sakura gave her a weak smile. Then she turned back to her laptop and continued to type.

"What are you typing anyway…" Tomoyo asked.

"The usual… My thoughts…" Sakura said. "I just started a new story… I know I haven't finished the other… But, this is my story. What I think. It's not something that I just made up… Well, maybe the other parts would be…"

Tomoyo knew that this was how she expresses herself and she can't do anything about it. "Let me read your first chapter once you're done then." She said with a smile.

"I'm almost done with the first chapter actually… Wait for me before dinner?" Sakura asked as if she was a kid asking for something. This is how she is when she is so depressed. That's the inner kid in Sakura.

Of course, having known Sakura for the longest time, Tomoyo knew about this. And she was always there to be her audience when she needed her. "Of course sweetie." She said as she looked at Sakura as if she was her own child.

Just a few minutes later, Sakura jumped and sat up. "Here you go… I'll go make dinner, alright Tom…" she said as she left her laptop with Tomoyo at the bed.

Sakura then left the room and went straight to the kitchen to cook their food.

Tomoyo on the other hand got the laptop and placed it on her lap and started reading the first chapter of Sakura's story.

_As I sat inside my room alone with only my laptop to give light to the dark room, I thought to myself, will there ever be a person that will love me for me? I have great friends, but will there ever be someone special in my life that I can call mine, in time?_

_I am a dreamer. I loved to dream my life, how it would have been if I didn't do this, or if that happened. I don't know. It's been a habit that I grew to know since my college life started. Somehow, even though I like what I'm doing, I'm not quite as happy…_

_It's me, Piper Lee, signing in to your life's journal._

_If you'd ask my friends from high school who I was, they'd say that I was a cheerful person and was a friendly one. I didn't make that up. People really told that about me. But if you'd ask the people that I hang out with right now, they'd say that I'm a quiet person. Why the sudden change...? College did that. Due to the project overload and the new people and surrounding, I didn't think I could actually survive here if I stayed the same. So, I kept everything to myself._

_I didn't only like to dream about my life. Mostly, it was about the past relationships that I would have had if it weren't for some circumstances. There was once a guy that I thought would be the one. He was my dream guy. He was real alright… But he left and I never even got to know him._

_Then came another guy, which I thought would be my type of guy. Then again, I was wrong. Although, he did confess, I just thought that it would be wrong for me to date and love a guy that I knew my friend liked._

_That's how this story started. A story of love, friendship… I don't know…_

_Just think about this story as my thoughts after that guy kissed me. I don't even know if I'm in love, or is this just some kind of platonic love that I have for that guy…_

"Tomoyo! Dinner's ready…!" Sakura yelled out from the kitchen as Tomoyo finished her chapter of the story. It was about her life. It was all about her and her story about Syaoran. Yeah… This is Sakura.

Tomoyo looked down at the laptop and typed something before she left to the kitchen.

_Love is something that you cannot escape. It'll follow you wherever you go, even though you don't want to experience love at that certain moment. That's what I have learned._

o ------------------ o

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** And that's it for the seventh chapter. I hope you guys liked it… I know that story has a lot of twists in it… But this story is soon coming to a close. I won't tell how many chapters are left before the finale cause I too still don't know. But I will, soon enough. So anyway, please leave a review about this chapter.


	8. The Right Choice

**HANGING ON FOR HOPE**

**Author's Notes: **Again, another chapter for Hanging on for Hope… I hope you guys like this one… It's a bit rushed and a bit sad… But, I really hope that you guys like it…

Thanks to those who reviewed for the previous chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Way Back Into Love is performed by Hugh Grant and Haley Bennett. The song does not belong to me.

o ------------------ o

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE RIGHT CHOICE**

o ------------------ o

"_Love is something that you cannot escape. It'll follow you wherever you go, even though you don't want to experience love at that certain moment. That's what I have learned." – Daidouji Tomoyo_

_Ah… Love… I wonder when that feeling will come to me… I thought it did when I met that guy, the same guy who kissed me and as flirting with my friend. Although he claims that he wasn't flirting with her, it was still quite obvious…_

_I thought I would be able to stop thinking about him if I always saw them together as school started, my friend and the guy. Unfortunately, it just ached inside. More than anyone could ever notice. The day passed, I am once again invisible to the eyes of people. I used to like that, but somehow, I'm getting way too annoyed with it the past few days._

_Yup… It's me again, Piper Lee._

Kinomoto Sakura sat in one of the benches around campus with her laptop resting innocently on her lap. She was in the most peaceful and most beautiful view in the whole campus; sitting under two cherry blossom trees with a small pond just beside her that contained what looked like a mini waterfall as well. Such a pretty sight, and only her and Tomoyo knew about the place. They discovered it a few days after moving in to their dormitory.

Thinking of the next thing to type in, Sakura stared at the sky and sighed. It was as sky blue as ever with fluffy white clouds swarming around it and the sun giving its light. She then relaxed her back to the bench and closed her eyes, still facing the sky.

"Not sure of how to continue?" someone said while Sakura was resting.

Sakura straightened up to see who was there, carefully not to suddenly drop her laptop to the ground. Upon seeing who the person was, Sakura immediately closed her laptop and grabbed her bag. But before standing up, she stared at him and said coldy, "What do you want…?"

"I just want to talk… Please hear me out, Sakura…" Syaoran said almost wanting to kneel down to his knees just to have her listen to him.

"What's there to talk about, Syaoran…" Sakura said, this time a bit gentle, after a sigh. "I know we heard wrong about Resha… And I'm sorry about taking it to you… But I've made up my mind…"

"What's there to think about, Sakura?!" Syaoran said, almost yelling out. Unfortunately for him, Resha and the others didn't fail to hear that as they were on their way to school. "Sakura… I'm serious about what I said in Hong Kong…"

"Syaoran… I've had enough of this… You know why?" Sakura said as she stood up. Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she spoke, but she tried to hide them by looking at the ground. "I've been waiting for you for such a long time… What happened in Hong Kong, I thought it was a dream that only I can get to remember." She continued, "I waited for you Syaoran!!" Sakura finally yelled out before she looked at Syaoran with tears in her eyes, and then she ran away leaving Syaoran dumbfounded by the trees.

After Sakura had passed them, Resha and the others looked at her as she ran away. Then they all piled up and ran towards Syaoran. "Syaoran! What happened? Why was Sakura shouting and crying?" Resha asked.

"Syaoran, there's something you haven't told us..." Eriol said. Seems like he was busted and still owed them an explanation.

Since Syaoran was surrounded and looked like he can't run away anymore, he finally told them the truth, "Sakura and I met at Hong Kong while she was having a vacation there. We didn't know that our parents knew each other and we suddenly saw each other again in a party because my mom invited them over. I lead her out of the party and…"

Everyone was still looking at him, waiting for him to say his next word. A few seconds had passed and he wasn't talking. Resha had lost her patience and said, "And what?! What did you do to Sakura?!"

"Resha…" Oriha warned. They all knew how short Resha patience was, so they always had to warn her every time she loses it.

"What?! Sakura is my friend and I will NOT take that someone hurt her, even though the guy would be a close friend…" Resha said, glaring at Syaoran.

"Let's just let him say what he has to say in his own time… It looks like it's something tha – " Eriol started but was interrupted by Syaoran who continued his sentence.

"I kissed her." He said.

------------------

Sakura was determined to skip class that day, so she ran towards her dormitory and ran up to their room. When she opened the door, she found no one around so she just flopped herself on the sofa and cried herself to sleep after she placed her laptop on the coffee table and threw her bag into the other sofa.

"Why…" she said to herself while she was sobbing to the sofa. "Why did this have to happen…?"

------------------

"You WHAT?!" Resha and Oriha yelled out.

Feeling a bit guilty, Syaoran continued, "What? I did tell her that I like her the day after!"

"Syaoran! You could have at least confronted her about what you feel before kissing her!" Resha said before she ran.

No one knew where she was going except for herself. But Oriha had an idea, but she didn't run after her. Instead, she faced Syaoran and said, "Think about how she would feel before your own…" then she walked away.

Eriol and Syaoran looked at both girls that just walked and ran away from both of them. "What's with them…?" Syaoran asked.

Turning back to Syaoran, Eriol sighed. "Actually… Even though I find the situation weird, what they said were true…" Eriol said. "You should have thought about what she feels… Or maybe should have told her that you liked her before doing anything…" Then he walked away as well.

Leaving Syaoran dumbfounded, again, he sighs himself and looked at the ground and sat at the bench, which Sakura previously occupied. "Dammit…" he murmured.

------------------

An hour later, a worried Tomoyo barged inside the dormitory, waking Sakura up. "What happened…?" she said sleepily when Tomoyo opened the door.

"Eriol told me everything… Looks like they saw Syaoran's confrontation to you a while ago by the bench…" Tomoyo said as she kneeled down to her cousin, best friend and roommate.

When one of then says bench, it only means one bench, even though there are a lot around school. It was the bench that they found… "Moyo… I really don't know what to do…" Sakura said as she started crying again.

Tomoyo pulled Sakura slowly towards her and soothed her back as she said, "Shh… It's alright… I'm here Saku…"

Just then, something that Eriol said had hit Tomoyo. She then pulled Sakura away and said hurriedly, "Wait a sec… Eriol told me that you and Resha had a misunderstanding…?"

"Yeah… Seems like the person she told me was the person she thought was hot at school before… Syaochen… And not Syaoran…"

"SO?! What's the hold up! Why did you still reject him then…?" Tomoyo asked immediately as if she was mad, but she wasn't. Then she calmed down a bit and looked at Sakura gently. "Sakura… It's just like what I typed in your chapter journal… Love is something that you cannot escape… If love is really what you feel for him that is…"

"Tomoyo… I don't know what to feel anymore… It's like, I don't even want to know how to feel anymore…!" Sakura said. "Everything is so messed up… I hate this feeling…!"

Not knowing what to do anymore, Tomoyo saw Sakura's laptop by the table. She slowly got it and gave it to Sakura. "Here… I know this is what you would like to do now… Or maybe not now… But in times like these…"

She knew her way too well… Sakura got her laptop and opened it, then opened the file.

_Did I mention that the guy never talked to my friend anymore since the start of the term…? It's like, they only talk if it's something important or something… Not like before that they talked all the time even though they talked about nonsense…_

_I was hurt once again… Love really sucks… I can't believe that I fell, again… I don't want to feel anymore… I'm so tired of feeling… Wait… Did I say love? No… I don't know what I feel anymore…! I don't know if I love him… But I do feel different around him… I can be myself… And not the person that he knew from school… Argh!!! Everything is so messed up! I hate this feeling…_

_I sit, this time in our living room, typing what I feel. Like I said, this will be like a journal of what I feel, right… I had a confrontation with the guy a while ago… But, I have made up my mind…_

_I don't think he understood me much though… I just left him hanging there with the words "You made me wait" and ran away. And now, I've been thinking if I made the right choice… I did, didn't I? I just don't want to get hurt anymore… I've had enough…_

_I think I'll go and be a nun…_

"WHAT?! Wait… Sakura!" Tomoyo said, taking Sakura off her trance as she was typing. "Sakura, you can't be a nun…!"

"It's just a thought… Although I have been thinking about it just now…" Sakura said. Her tears had stopped flowing and she was in her child state again; the one Tomoyo loved so much… "If I did become one, I'll never have to feel any of these feelings for anyone… I won't get hurt again…"

"Sakura… It's not the best solution you know… I mean, there are lots of guys out there that aren't like that… Take Eriol for example… He may be not the BEST guy that courted me, but he does have a lot of good sides in him… Have you seen Syaoran's sides…? Wait, did you listen to his side of the story…"

For both Tomoyo's questions, Sakura shook her head. True, she doesn't know Syaoran that much… And she never listened to him; whatever he wanted to tell her a while ago, she just shook it off.

"I'll call Eriol for you…" Tomoyo said as she got her celphone.

Sakura on the other hand just had her fingers at the keyboard of her laptop and stared to the ground.

"Eriol… Are you with Syaoran…?" Sakura heard Tomoyo say from the kitchen. "Is that so… Can you go look for him…? I think Sakura's ready to listen now..." A small pause. "Okay. I'll see you later hun…"

Now staring at the screen of her laptop, Sakura heard Tomoyo's footsteps coming closer. "Eriol said he'd look for Syaoran. Seems like he hasn't gone home from the time Eriol left him by the bench." Tomoyo said. "Also, it seems like most of you didn't go to class today… Eriol told me Resha and Oriha didn't as well…"

"Was Resha there when they heard us?" Sakura asked her now turning from the screen of her laptop towards Tomoyo who nodded.

------------------

Eriol walked to where he left Syaoran to find that he wasn't anywhere in sight… He was sitting at a tree branch. Eriol walked closer to the tree where he sat. He looked up at Syaoran and said, "Syaoran… Tomoyo called me. She said Sakura's wiling to listen now."

"What does it matter… I made her wait, give her misunderstanding situations… I lost everything I ever hoped for…" He said not moving an inch.

Eriol sighed. He knew that this would be a long talk before he can make Syaoran go to Sakura so he sat by the roots of the tree. "Syaoran… You may have given her situations that may help her misunderstand you… But she is also at fault for not listening to you and giving you a chance to explain. And no, you did no lose everything you hoped for… You just didn't do anything about it that much." He said.

"I know… But… I blew it Eriol…" Syaoran said. "I blew all the chances that she gave me…"

"You weren't listening were you… She's willing to talk. She's willing to listen to you Syaoran. Make her listen if you really love her. Hey, that's not the Syaoran that I know… The Syaoran that I know never gives up until he gets what he wants, or what he thinks he deserves." Eriol said.

Syaoran finally opened his eyes and sat up straight. What Eriol said had sunken inside him. "You're right… I won't give up…" Syaoran said as he jumped down, almost hitting Eriol in the process.

"Okay… That was fast…" Eriol said as he stood up and ran after Syaoran.

------------------

A soft knock on the door made Sakura nervous. She didn't know how she would react towards Syaoran, even though she said she was going to listen. "I'll go get the door… Stay here…" Tomoyo said as if she was talking to a child.

When Tomoyo finally returned to the living room with Syaoran and Eriol on her trail, she faced Sakura, and said, "Eriol and I will be at my room if you need me. I'm not gonna close the door, alright…? I'll leave it ajar." And with that, she nodded.

When Tomoyo and Eriol were finally gone, Syaoran breathed in and walked towards the nearest seat he could take, which was near Sakura. "Sakura... Look, I'm sorry…" he said softly.

Sakura didn't move an inch. She just stayed put, with her laptop innocently sitting by her lap, closed. She showed no signs that she was listening, nor did she show any that said she wasn't. She just stared at the ground.

"Just hear me out, alright…?" Syaoran said still attempting to make her show any signs. Failed. But, trying his best to tell her, he didn't back down. Not that she was finally here, even though he doesn't know if she was listening or not.

"I know I made a mistake with what I did in Hong Kong… Resha and Oriha told me that I did, even Eriol was there to tell me! Dammit. It must be THAT wrong when my own best friend told me that." He continued giving much emphasis on the word "that". This time, Sakura chuckled in an irritated way. Hey, at least she wasn't ignoring him.

"If it weren't for the circumstances, I would have told you earlier. I'm sorry about the misunderstandings that I may have caused. I was just way too distracted and I didn't know what to do…" he continued. Now, it was his turn to look at the ground as he continued. "But, it's true Sakura. Since the day I first talked to you at that class when Eriol and I were reporting, I felt something different… Something I never felt for anyone before…" To his surprise, when he looked back at Sakura, she was looking at him as well with surprised eyes.

"Sakura… I… What mean to say is… I like you… No, like is such a vague word. I love you, more than anyone, and I'm willing to do anything just to be with you…" he continued as he looked at Sakura directly in the eyes, to mean that he is sincere with what he is saying. "I know I may have blown most of the chances that you already gave me… But what I'm asking is for one last cha – "

"The hell I care for chances…" Sakura said. Though it was the first time she talked, Syaoran was taken a back by what she said. "Syaoran, I'd give you all the chances in the world…"

_I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on_

I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need 'em again someday  
I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind  


"I love you…" Sakura whispered with a gentle smile on her face.

_  
All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
Oh oh oh_

I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere

I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not somebody just to get me through the night

I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions

All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation

All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
And if you help me to start again  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

o ------------------ o

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** And that's it for the eighth chapter! I hoped you liked it… Please leave a review through the review button at the bottom (smile)

I think the next chapter would be the last one for this. Either that or I'll make this story a 10 chapter story… I still don't know… But anyway… Brace up for the coming epilogue!


	9. Mikomi is his name

**HANGING ON FOR HOPE**

**Author's Notes: **I'm SO sorry that this chapter is WAY too delayed… Got stuck in school and other offline life… And I was in writers block mode… I think I still am so forgive me it the ending is so crappy… So, I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter for the longest time so I won't delay you any longer…

Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter:

o--------- Musette Fujiwara  
o--------- Dollie x0  
o--------- Animefreakkagome  
o--------- Izumethegreat

o ------------------ o

**CHAPTER NINE: MIKOMI IS HIS NAME**

o ------------------ o

_It's just me and my laptop; alone once again. Although I can't say much that I'm not happy. It's actually the opposite. Ever since that faithful day, I've never been happier._

_Almost a month, since the time I told him that I love him. And right now, I've been with him for everything. I've been there to support him for everything that he plans to do, for all his projects, for all our defenses. Everything._

_Tomoyo was right; love doesn't come all the time. It comes once in a blue moon. And I think I got my blue moon. Just a little too late though, but still, I was able to capture it. And I love the result of what I caught._

_Resha and Syaoran are now back in good terms since they saw us together the next day. I tell you, I think I made the right choice of friends. How do I say that? Well, they were about to clobber Syaoran the minute he stepped inside the classroom. If I hadn't greeted him with a big smile on my face, he might have been ganged up or something._

_I just don't think I can still say that about them right now. Lately, they had been ignoring me every time they can. It's like I did something wrong. Of course, only Eriol and Orhia did not ignore us. But for the others, it's like we live in a separate dimension. Maybe it's because that I have my own life right now, that I notice different people right now. But that doesn't make them any less than my friends. Those that made me smile and laugh everyday. I wish I could still say that right now. Sadly, I can't anymore. Those days are gone._

_Since there are some courses that we take differently, I get to worry about him for his projects, making us not see each other much anymore, since dues are on the way. But that's totally fine with me. I understand that he has a lot to do and that we can't hangout for this certain day. All I can do then is to encourage him and make him work better._

_It was all good._

"I talked to her today…" Syaoran said.

Sakura and Syaoran were once again under the tree, that beautiful place in their school. Sakura was leaning on Syaoran's shoulders and Syaoran was leaning on Sakura's head. "Hm? Who?" Sakura asked.

"Erica…"

_Who is Erica you may ask…? She's Syaoran's ex-girlfriend before he started… Um… How should I say this… "befriending" Resha…? He and Erica were together during our first year in college… _

_Anyway, that's who she is. They've gone out for only a couple of months but just by seeing her, I feel so intimidated. I feel like he still likes her since they broke up with an unclear understanding. He really didn't understand her. He told me that she wanted to focus on her studies when he started dating her. But, she still went out with him. But, yeah. She's the type of person who can't quite make up her mind…_

_Anyway, on with the story…_

"Yeah…?" Sakura asked as she straightened up and looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran on the other hand, looked at her as well. "Yeah… I just greeted her. Looks like she was busy with her project so I just didn't mind her that much…"

"Oh…" Sakura added, who was now looking at the ground.

"You know what…?" Syaoran continued, knowing that Sakura was down. He placed 2 of his fingers to her chin and pulled her face to look at him, "I love you."

That made her smile. "I love you too…"

"Don't get too sad when I talk to her alright…? She's a part of my past and I don't want to dwell on that anymore. What's important to me is my present and, hopefully, the future…" Syaoran said.

"I know… But, you know how I am Syaoran… I don't know why, but I really feel sad if I see you with any of those that had an issue with you… I know it's the past, but I feel like you still have feelings for her, or maybe for them."

"Them…?" Syaoran asked as he removed his fingers from under her chin.

"Remember how I told you that I thought you liked Resha…? Well, I don't know… Somehow I think you really do…"

"Sakura… We've talked about this before…"

"I know… And I'm sorry… I don't want you to be isolated from your groups, I don't want you to feel like I'm hogging you for myself. No. I just wanted you to be happy and actually talk to them than just to be with me… Although I admit, when you do I get saddened because then you rarely talk to me… But I don't mind.

"But, is it really easy to suddenly forget that I'm there when we are with them…?" Sakura said.

Syaoran had to have some time given to him to be able to digest this. Then he finally spoke, "Baby, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I just… Okay… For starters, I DO NOT love Resha nor do I have any sort of feelings towards her except for friendship. Next is, I am happy, just as I'm with you, I'm already satisfied. I don't need them to make me happy. All I need is you…"

_Cheezy, I know… But hey, he got me there._

* * *

_I've been through a lot the past months that I've been gone. Syaoran took me to all his favorite spots (trust me, those are a LOT of spots), took out, we did a lot of things… To cut it short, we are happy._

_Some times I even wonder if whether this is already my future; a future with him. That I cannot tell as of the moment. We don't know, something might happen in the near future which would cause us to separate, or something…_

_But as of now, all I care about is the present. Both parties wishing that this would last forever, one will never leave the other for anything._

_I must confess, I miss the times that I did everything all by myself. Lately I've always had him beside me doing all my chores like cleaning dishes, going to the supermarket, shopping, going to Touya's place, sometimes even going home. I miss the times that I get to go out with Tomoyo and the others without him having to tag along. I miss being single, that's what I mean._

_Maybe it's just because I have been way too close to him, and him being too over protective of me… I don't know…_

* * *

_I just haven't been myself lately… I haven't been writing anything in my journal, of course I haven't written anything in this online diary as well… But, if you'd actually analyze my current situation, I'm so much happy than before…_

_I'm once again sitting alone in my room, Tomoyo at her side, sleeping… It's already 2 in the morning, nearing 3, and I'm still up, typing this… I owe a lot to all the readers reading my story anyway… So, I'd better send my apologies to everyone…_

_Syaoran…? Well, we are still together, if that's what you'd like to ask… A lot of rough roads before, and I know that there will still be rougher roads ahead of us… It's nearing a year since I started moping about him… It's been a year since I started crying because I wanted to be with him, but he was with my friend… Which all turned out to be a misunderstanding…_

_Things are better now… Things are all settled… Even Resha has her own life right now… Everyone does… But we all stick together… Oh, remember the issue I had before with my friends… ? Well, everything is now resolved… As I said, everything is back to normal…_

* * *

_Love is in the air. Today is Christmas day and I was with Syaoran the night before…_

_I tell you, being in love and being with the person you love is a totally different experience… It's like you have your own world to live, you have your own story to tell…_

_Love is something that is totally unpredictable… You never know what will happen when, where it will happen, and how… You'll just suddenly notice, "Wow… That happened then…? How again?"_

_But the truth is, nothing is a coincidence as they always say… Everything was fated by destiny…? Is destiny really real…? How about fate? Or are they just the same…? Who knows… I believe in both of them…_

_It's been years since after that incident where we had misunderstandings. It's also been years since we both admitted feelings for each other and been dating ever since. Even though it was already long ago, it feels like it happened just a few weeks ago…_

_But, here's one secret that I wanted to share… _

_I'm finally getting married…_

After two more years, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and the others had finally graduated and were off to see the real world.

Of course, Sakura and Syaoran were closer than ever after that fateful day. Each day that they had, they did nothing but be with each other. It's like there's no more tomorrow the way they acted. Everyday they hugged, comforting each other because of the different problems they faced, or because they just missed each other throughout the day. Everyday they kissed, like they won't be seeing each other the next day anymore. Also, everyday, they quarreled. But not that explosive type of quarrels that usual couples have. Theirs is something that Syaoran usually teases her about, being way too dramatic for one thing which is just a joke.

They never worked in the same company, though they all lived together, Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran. Living in one apartment full of people who were in love was such a great experience…

But, just a few months later, Sakura and Syaoran found themselves alone in the apartment. Eriol finally had the guts to asked Tomoyo to marry him and they are now living abroad. That was their goal, the four of them. To be able to go abroad… Just to see how it is like to live outside their country…

Resha and the others? Even though they were close and could never be separated, in the end, that is what happened… Even though what they had told each other before that they would work in the same company, it never happened…

Resha worked at her mother's firm. They say she's happy for doing almost nothing and still being paid for "working". Of course, she gets to tell her mom what she wants to do…

Oriha works with Jart, another one of their classmates, and is happy with him. Both had worked in the same company and just after graduation, both had admitted feelings towards each other although it was already obvious to the others that something was going on with them since their 3rd year.

Although they still often see each other to do things they normally do together; watch movies, eat out, laugh, talk… The usual things…

But, there was one meeting that was different…

Resha, being the one who usually sets all these meetings, called in everyone for a surprise and for a dine out as well.

When Sakura got there, no one was there… And she was supposed to be thirty minutes late… Also, it looks like the whole place was closed down, but they had let her in…

She tried calling Resha about it but she didn't pick up. She tried Oriha as well, nothing. Then, she tried Syaoran. When his phone rang on the receiver, someone talked from behind her. "Who are you calling…?" it said gently.

As an instinct, Sakura turned around; her phone still on her ears if ever the person was someone who might want to do something to her. Seeing as it wasn't so, Sakura smiled gently and hung up. "Syaoran… I was looking for you… Where are the others…?" she asked as she walked towards him.

"I don't know…"

"Well, they can't be any late that I am already… Especially Oriha…" Sakura said. "Wait, why are we the only ones here…?" she asked him.

"Because I wanted you alone for myself…" Syaoran said as he approached Sakura and hugged her from behind.

"Syaoran!" Sakura said childishly as Syaoran kissed her shoulders. "Seriously, where are they?" Sakura asked a few seconds later.

"Chased them all out, even the customers." Syaoran said sarcastically where he received a slap in the shoulders. "What? Can't I be with you even just for a nice dine out just the two of us?" he said looking at the giggling Sakura.

"Of course you can… But do you also know that you can actually ask me some other time, and not when we are meeting the others…" Sakura told him.

Syaoran looked a bit disappointed. Who knows if he's faking it or if he's really disappointed? But Sakura could see through him. "You're being dramatic again…" she said.

With that, Syaoran smiled and lead Sakura to a table where 2 plates were set. "Let's eat first okay…? I met with the others and they all said that they already ate. Just a few minutes ago, the restaurant closed but I asked them to wait up for my girl so that we could eat." Syaoran said as he pulled out the chair for Sakura.

A few minutes later, both had their utensils settled by the side of their plates; they were done eating. They both talked about how their day went, before Syaoran had placed his hand on his pocket to remember something, which he planned to do that night.

Slowly, he reached to Sakura's arm and held it tightly. "Baby… I have something to tell you…"

Even though Sakura does not know what it is about, something tells her that this is big news to tell everyone, that's why she was so nervous. "Yes?"

Taking a deep breath, Syaoran started his 'speech', "Sakura, you know that you are the most beautiful girl in the planet that I've ever seen, and you are the only one who makes me happy… And I know that I have not thanked you enough for that, but I don't care because I know that you will always be there for me. Sakura, I love you so much and you know that. I've been telling you that since the time you told me that I have a second chance, that you loved me as well. I'd like to end this now if I may."

Syaoran reached out in his pocket for a velvet red box. Then he said as he opened the box, "Will you marry me?"

Looking at Sakura's expression, it was like a mixture of happiness, excitement, and a lot of other things… Of course with a sudden proposal like that, who wouldn't be shocked, right? Staring from Syaoran to the ring, and from the ring back to Syaoran, Sakura finally nodded her head and said the magic words that Syaoran had been waiting to hear, "Yes."

Syaoran sprung up, hugged Sakura and kissed her like the world was about to end. Everything was perfect. All lights suddenly opened, revealing everyone that had been a part of Sakura's life. Of course, without Tomoyo's help this would not be the current situation.

Everyone started to gather around the newly engaged couple and started to congratulate them both. Looking at Sakura, she was tearful – very, very happy about her stand right now, about to marry the only man she ever really loved, and has loved her back.

* * *

2 years later, we find our characters in the hospital. Everyone was there – Tomoyo, Eriol, Resha, Oriha, Klart, Touya, Fujitaka… And of course, Sakura and Syaoran.

A scream was heard from one room as it passed through the walls of the hospital. Obviously, whoever that person was, looks like she is really having a hard time. Guess what everyone heard from the scream…

"SYAORAN!!! YOU GET BACK HERE!!!" Sakura yelled out. She was in the labor room, having their very first child. And guess where Syaoran was, mending his poor hand that was squished to the limits by Sakura's hand as she was trying to push all her might for the baby to come out. "I SWEAR I WILL NEVER LET YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!!"

Of course, that's just something that a girl would say just when she is having a hard time delivering her baby. Otherwise, I'm guessing that it's really a nice feeling when you actually get to hold your own child, from your own womb…

And yes, a few minutes later, everyone in the room heard the cry of a baby. It was a baby boy. Sakura, sweating from exhaustion, was being comforted by Syaoran who was smiling together with her as they both looked at their newly born son. By the looks of this baby, he had Syaoran's looks… "I bet his eyes would be yours…" Syaoran commented as they both looked at the baby when the nurse gave it to Sakura.

"Mikomi… That's his name…" Sakura uttered.

"Hope… That's nice…" Syaoran replied. "I loved you ever since I met you… And I hanged on to that feeling, until now…" he continued.

"I know… We both hoped that one day this would happen, right…? Even in our dreams… And here we are now…" Sakura stated.

Both succeeded and got their wishes because they dreamed and they hoped that things would happen. It's not wrong to dream; it's free, isn't it…?

o ------------------ o

**Author's Notes:** That's it! That's the end of Hanging on for Hope, I hope you guys enjoyed the whole story and the whole plot… Most of the stuff that I wrote here really did happen… Won't tell to who… Just that it REALLY is based on a real story… But on the real story, the person which was originally the character of Syaoran really dated with the person who's character in this story is Resha… But we wouldn't like that not would we… (grin) So, change of character basis… But the character which I based Sakura on is still the same character… (smile)

Anyway, I once again thank everyone who supported this fanfic… I don't know though if I can still continue on with Country Roads cause I don't know where I lifted from… But I will try to remember and think of a plot to finish the story… (smile)

So, I am aynechan, signing off from Hanging on for Hope.** THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **(smile)


End file.
